My mind Is calling me from the past
by Rika-Chwan
Summary: EL PASADO DE HACE UN AÑO PERSIGUE A HORO, CON RECUERDOS VAGOS Y CONFUSOS. Y TODO EMPEORARÁ CUANDO ESTE PASADO ATORMENTE SU PRESENTE Y FUTURO. ¿QUE RECUERDOS LE DESPIERTAN LAS IMÁGENES DE ESA MUJER A HORO Y Q TIENEN Q VER CON REN?... RENXHORO YOHXANNA
1. Un fantasma llamado Pasado

Esta es una historia Yaoi así que se les recomienda a los Homofobiocos no leer esto por su seguridad, ya que como se dijo es un Fic de hombre x hombre.

Antes de comenzar a leer me gustaría avisar que esta historia como el nombre lo dice "MY MIND IT'S CALLING ME FROM THE PAST" en español quiere decir "Mi mente me esta llamando desde el pasado" entonces tendrá bastantes Flash Back, bueno muchas gracias por leer ahora si los dejo y por favor espero que al ultimo dejen Reviews.

Shaman King no me pertenece es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei a excepción de algunos personajes nuevos que vayan a salir…

**Capitulo 1: Un fantasma llamado pasado.**

Era una noche fría, un muchacho de ojos negros y cabello azul celeste corría desmesuradamente su rostro denotaba angustia y miedo, sentía los pasos retumbar en su cabeza, no quería mirar atrás y mucho menos a detenerse, casi le pisaban los talones…

- Horo - Se escucho a lo lejos

Este tomo valor y decidió mirar atrás, sin embargo un paso en falso y todo término…

- ¡Horo Horo! - La voz de nuevo, entonces Horo abrió los ojos.

- Ahhh - Horo miro a todos lados hasta que se encontró con los dorados ojos de Ren, después de eso se tranquilizo y tomo un poco de aire.

- ¿De nuevo volviste a tener pesadillas? – Ren se sentó en su futon y se puso una mano sobre su cabeza.

- Lo siento Ren, volví a despertarte – Sonrió como pudo.

- Estoy harto es la décima vez que sucede, te das cuanta Horo, por tus estupidas pesadillas no he podido dormir bien – Guardo silencio un momento – Hay Horo Horo – Se apreto la sien - ¿Qué es lo que sucede?, ¿Hay algo que quieras decir?

- No, además no te quejes conmigo yo no las escojo - Se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a la puerta – Es solo una pesadilla, ya desaparecerá con el tiempo, mejor iré a ver que hay de desayunar así ya no tendré que ver tu carota de tonto reclamándome.

- Si y mientras pasan esas pesadillas yo dejare de dormir en las noches por tu culpa – Dijo Ren para si mismo, después de eso se dejo caer en su futon y se tapo para volver a conciliar el sueño – Sabes que Horo Horo haz lo que quieras – Cerro los ojos - ¡AH! Por cierto son las 3:30 de la mañana así que no creo que alguien este haciendo un desayuno – Y después se volteo al lado contrario de Horo ignorándolo.

- Eso que, yo puedo preparar mi propio desayuno MA-DRUGUERO – Horo salio del cuarto.

- Eres un tonto Horo – Ren miro la puerta – ¿Porque no me dices lo que te sucede?... – Ren se volteo de nuevo y apretó los ojos para volver a dormir.

Mientras tanto Horo decidió dar una caminata por la pensión, quizas asi le regresaba el sueño.

- Que tranquila – Suspiro – Que tranquila es la pensión cuando nadie esta despierto.

Horo siguió caminando en silencio, hacia un mes que había llegado, no llevaba mucho tiempo, pero realmente se sentía bien estando ahí; llego a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso con agua, si lo único que quería en ese momento era un vaso con agua.

Horo se recargo en una barda y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al recordar la sorpresa que tuvo al llegar a la pensión y encontrarse con todos sus amigos ahí, inclusive estaban Ren, Chocolove y Lyserg.

**- Flash Back -**

- ¡Horo Horo! Por fin decidiste venir – Sonrió Yoh Asakura a la vez que recibía a Horo con un abrazo.

- A si, pero díganme ¿Qué se celebra? – Horo sonrió y contesto el abrazo de Yoh.

- Fue el tiempo en el que nos conocimos – Dijo Lyserg al tiempo que también mostraba una de sus agradables sonrisas.

- Que estupido eres, todos recibimos invitación – Ahora era Ren quien tenia la palabra.

-¿Ah?, bueno yo… - Horo no sabia que contestar.

- Te hemos enviado muchas cartas, pero nunca recibimos una tuya, perdimos todo contacto contigo por un año ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Horo Horo? – Yoh parecía preocupado.

- Bueno la verdad es que tenia mucho trabajo y no podía desocuparme de el tan fácil, lo siento por no haberme comunicado antes – Después de eso rió algo nervioso.

**- Fin Flash Back -**

Aun recordaba el motivo por el cual había llegado a la pensión, no fue por la invitación porque nunca la vio; su hermana, si, su hermana lo había enviado inesperadamente a este lugar, ni el sabia a la perfección porque esa reacción de parte de su hermana, pero se debía a su insistencia de que viera a sus amigos por lo cual había regresado después de tanto tiempo a la pensión.

Luego de un rato de pensar decidió continuar su recorrido, entonces llego a la habitación de su amigo Yoh y su prometida, pronto esposa Anna Kyouyama pues al parecer ya se había fijado la boda y seria pronto, el solo sabia eso, de verdad que había perdido mucho contacto con sus amigos.

Horo recorrió un poco la puerta y miro dentro, ahí estaban los dos dormidos, fijo su mirada por un momento en Yoh y dejo escapar otro suspiro.

- Yoh, como olvidar a Yoh… si como olvidarlo – Una mirada de tristeza se formo en el rostro del Ainu.

**- Flash Back - **

- ¿Yoh Asakura? – Horo miraba una foto muy pensativo.

- Si, el es Yoh un gran amigo tuyo – Contesto Pilika con una mirada de preocupación.

- No se porque me cuesta tanto trabajo recordarlo si fue tan importante para mi – Ahora Horo se notaba confundido.

- Es normal, después de todo lo que te sucedió hermano, te costara mucho trabajo recordar todo – Pilika se acerco a Horo y lo abrazo – Pero no te preocupes yo estaré contigo para ayudarte.

- Pilika – Horo también abrazo a su hermana y después volvió a tomar la foto de Yoh – De hecho creo que ahora recuerdo algo…

- ¡En serio hermano! – Pilika se entusiasmo al escuchar a su hermano.

- Si – asintió al mismo tiempo – En el torneo de Shamanes, Yoh y su prometida A… An…

- Anna.

Horo Horo asintió de nuevo a la vez que tomaba otra foto que estaba en la mesa.

**- Fin Flash Back - **

Volvió a cerrar la puerta y siguió caminando, miro hacia otra habitación y al igual que la pasada recorrió la puerta.

- ¿Mmmm…? – Miro dentro y alcanzo a divisar una figura que como era de esperarse dormía – Lyserg – Sonrió.

**- Flash Back - **

- Y ¿lo recuerdas a él? – Pilika le pregunto apuntando la foto que tenia en sus manos.

- ¿Mmmm…? Ly-Lyserg – Horo pensaba tanto que parecía que la cabeza le iba a estallar, sin embargo al él no le importaba al contrario se sentía bien y mas de que su hermana le ayudara a recordar.

- Horo Horo parece que comienzas a recordar todo de nuevo, no sabes lo feliz que me hace eso – Los ojos de Pilika se humedecieron, pero antes de que las lagrimas cayeran Horo se las seco con su mano y al mismo tiempo le regalo una tierna sonrisa.

- Todo gracias a ti Pilika – Horo nunca quito esa sonrisa de su rostro a lo cual su hermana no pudo evitar abrazarlo de nuevo.

**- Fin Flash Back - **

Miro en otro rincón de esa misma habitación y como se lo imagino estaba Chocolove revolcándose en su futon.

- Je, quizás este soñando que tiene un espectáculo – Analizo lo que dijo un momento – Pensándolo bien, primero tiene que soñar con buenos chistes.

**- Flash Back - **

Horo Horo se estaba carcajeando después de haber platicado sobre el moreno con su hermana.

- Nunca tenia un buen chiste – No paraba de reír.

- Hermano no digas eso, él si que era gracioso, es solo que tu no sabes apreciar los buenos chistes – Pilika giro la cara molesta, como se atrevía su hermano a decir eso de Chocolove.

- Ahora que recuerdo él si que me hacia enojar cada vez que contaba un chiste – Horo seguía riendo – Pero claro que no me hacia enojar tanto como… - No sabia que iba a decir - ¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo quien…? – Su expresión cambio a una muy seria.

- ¿Qué sucede hermano? – Se extraño al ver que Horo tenía la mirada perdida - ¿Qué estas mirando? – Esta dirigió la vista a una foto a la cual Horo no dejaba de mirar y que para su perspectiva veía con melancolía…

**- Fin Flash Back - **

Ya había dejado atrás esa habitación y seguía caminando esta vez a su propio dormitorio.

- La verdad es que no me fue tan difícil recordar a los demás Manta, Ryu, Fausto… pero a él.

Ya había llegado a su habitación así que decidió entrar, quizás después de haber caminado un rato ya podía dormir sin soñar nada, cerro la puerta por detrás de él y se metió en su futon, sin embargo antes de recostarse no pudo evitar mirar a Ren que al parecer consiguió volver a dormir. Por la ventana lograba entrar la luz de la luna que pasaba por un hueco en la cortina, este pegaba en el rostro del Tao…

**- Flash Back - **

- ¿Qué miras hermano? – Se extraño Pilika.

- Pilika ¿Quién es él? – Tomo una foto que estaba alejada de las otras.

- ¡AH!, pues él es Ren Tao.

- Ren Tao – No quitaba la vista de la foto.

- ¿Lo recuerdas hermano?

- No, no lo recuerdo, pero hay algo de él que me es tan familiar, ya lo he visto.

- ¿Cómo?, ¿A que te refieres hermano?

- Sus ojos, esos ojos… ella… ella también los tenía.

- Hermano…

**- Fin Flash Back - **

- Me pregunto si de alguna manera siempre has estado ahí Ren – De repente Horo sintió como una extraña sensación recorría su cuerpo, una sensación que no entendía, desvió su mirada de Ren ¿Qué podía estarle sucediendo?, Cuando todo se tranquilizo volvió sus ojos al rostro de Ren sin embargo no lo vio a él…

- ¡Haruna!...- Ahora si que estaba confundido, se tallo los ojos y después volvió a mirar y como pensó solo había sido su imaginación ahí esta Ren acostado y durmiendo dio un suspiro y decidió volver a dormir – Quizás solo fue el reflejo de la luna – Sin embargo antes de conciliar el sueño un fuerte dolor en la cabeza hizo que Horo se levantara de nuevo – ugh… ¿Qué es-esta pasando? – Con ambas manos tomo su cabeza ya que si no lo hacia sentía que explotaría por el dolor tan fuerte, pero de la nada así como llego se fue, haciendo que el peliceleste se tranquilizara y a su vez se recostara, no quería volver a sentir aquel horrible dolor, antes de cerrar los ojos miro hacia el futon de Ren aun seguía dormido no se había despertado a pesar de todo el ruido que había hecho y así se atrevía a decir que él tenia el sueño pesado, creo que en eso le ganaba Ren, inmediatamente cerro los ojos para olvidar lo sucedido y así conciliar el sueño.

**Fin del primer capitulo: Un fantasma llamado pasado**

Nota de Autora: Bueno este es el primer capitulo se que esta un poco confuso pero cambiara para el siguiente capitulo, espero y les haya gustado prometo que para el capitulo 2 se darán a conocer muchos de los secretos que oculta ese misterioso pasado de Horo Horo, como un pedazo de quien es Haruna… Gracias por leerlo y por favor les pido que dejen Reviews se los agradecería mucho


	2. Un duro pasado

Aquí esta el segundo capitulo perdón si me tarde un poco jeje, bueno se los dejo y gracias por sus Reviews de verdad que me inspiran mucho ojala y sigan dejando.

**Capitulo 2: Un duro pasado. **

Era una noche hermosa, el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas y todo a su alrededor eran flores, el viento soplaba pero no era molesto al contrario era un viento calido que mecía con suavidad cada uno de los mechones de cabello que caían sobre su hermoso rostro.

- Horokeu -

Lo llamo una voz femenina, sabia de quien era, pero no quiso mirar en ese momento no quería que esa paz que sentía terminara.

- Horokeu -

De nuevo ella, así que abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada a la presente. Primero vio su cabello negro, largo y lacio que se balanceaba de un lado a otro. Después y sin poder evitarlo miro su rostro, parecía tan fino su piel era blanca como la nieve y sus labios eran del color de una manzana, rojo vivo, claro sin exagerar.

Horo sonrió al menos eso era lo que él pensaba. Ella se sentó junto a Horo.

- ¿Es hermoso verdad? – Ella dirigía su mirada al cielo y después la desvió a Horo, quien solo se limito a asentir sin despegar la vista del cielo.

- La luna hoy es mucho más grande de lo normal, lo cual hace que resalte su esplendor… - Dejo escapar un suspiro – Pero lo que la hace mas hermosa el día de hoy es su color – Entonces miro a la muchacha – sabes tus ojos también son de ese color – Y dicho esto sonrió.

La joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse con ese comentario haciendo a la vez que se levantara de su lugar y caminara a otro lado.

- ¡Pe-pero que cosas se te ocurren Horokeu!

- Jajajaja, yo solo decía no era para que te pusieras así - Horo volvió a mirar la luna y su rostro cambio a uno serio – Sin embargo – dijo casi en un susurro para que no lo escuchara – hay alguien que también posee esos ojos.

Una imagen apareció en la menté de Horo, pero por mas que se esforzaba no podía distinguirla bien era como una sombra borrosa, pero había algo que resaltaba.

- Sus ojos – Un dolor en la cabeza hizo que perdiera de nuevo la imagen - ¡Auch! – Se apretó la cabeza.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Ella se acero de nuevo - ¿Estas bien Horokeu?

- Je, Je – Mostró una sonrisa – No te preocupes, estoy bien, lo mejor será que regresemos se hace tarde y comienza hacer frió… - Se levanto – Vamos Haruna.

Entonces de la nada se escucho un portazo y…

- ¡¡DESPIERTATE YA HOLGAZAN!! – Grito la Itako que acababa de entrar en el cuarto.

Una patada que lo mando a volar fue lo que lo hizo volver a la realidad.

- ¡¿Qué?!... ¿Dónde? – Horo se rasco la cabeza – Fue un sueño.

- No, no es un sueño y si no bajas en este mismo momento a desayunar, porque todos te estamos esperando, no volverás a soñar jamás – Dijo Anna que estaba detrás de Horo con una mirada asesina.

- ¿Eh?, bueno, pues la verdad no seria mala idea dejar de soñar – Cruzo los brazos y comenzó a pensar.

- Esto es el colmo…!!!

En toda la pensión se escuchaba la paliza que Anna le daba a Horo, claro que en realidad todos la escuchaban desde el comedor ya que era el lugar donde esperaban a que Anna y Horo llegaran.

- Pobre de Horito – Decía Yoh con casacazas en sus ojos.

- Ja, se lo merece por no bajar a tiempo – Rió Ren, mientras miraba a la puerta recargado sobre la mesa.

- No, la verdad es que yo también me siento mal por Horo Horo, ya que apuesto a que su castigo no terminara después de los golpes – Dijo algo nervioso Lyserg.

- Yoh amigo te compadezco pue, ya que si yo fuera tu preferiría ser soltero toda mi vida – Ahora era Chocolove quien hablaba – Tener una esposa como esa, es como casarse con…

No pudo terminar ya que la sombra de Anna se encontraba junto a él.

- **… - **Todo quedo en silencio – Un juguito de naranja – Chocolove tomo un vaso y se lo ofreció a Anna.

La sacerdotisa agarro al moreno por el cabello y se lo llevo arrastrando, unos cuantos golpes mas y de nuevo la pensión quedo en silencio, después entro Anna con Horo y Chocolove atados en su rosario y los sentó (aventó) a cada uno en su lugar correspondiente en la mesa…

- Bien ahora si podemos comenzar – Y dicho esto empezó desayunar muy tranquila; por parte de los demás a excepción de Ren había una gotita en su cabeza.

Ren imito a Anna y dio un trago a su botella de leche, seguido por una mordida a un pan que tenia en sus manos, los demás hicieron lo mismo hasta Horo que parecía como si nada.

- Vaya que rápido te recuperas – Dijo Ren sin mirar a Horo.

- Tu sabes que cuando la comida esta de por medio nada puede detenerme – Dijo Horo antes de meterse un gran bocado de comida.

- Ojala y así fueras en las batallas.

Al escuchar esto Horo comenzó a atragantarse con la comida miro a todos lados y lo único que vio disponible en la mesa para beber en ese momento era…

- ¡¡Pero que demonios crees que haces Hoto esa es mi leche!! – Ren le dio un golpe a Horo en la cabeza y le arrebato el bote - ¿Qué te crees tomando de esa manera algo que me pertenece?

- Tú tienes la culpa por decirme esas cosas mientras estoy comiendo, sabes que no es verdad cuando éramos equipo en el torneo fui de mucha ayuda sin mi no hubiéramos llegado hasta el final… y para tu primera información es Horo.

- Si gran ayuda que nos diste, creo que hubiera sido lo mismo si en tu lugar tuviéramos un zombi de mi familia – Y de nuevo ignoro a Horo para seguir desayunando.

Horo también desvió si vista a su plato de comida, todos en la mesa quedaron extrañados de la reacción de Horo ya que en ese momento debería estar retando a Ren a una pelea, pero nunca hubo tal reacción al contrario paso algo que los dejos más sorprendidos aun.

- Crees que si me marchara, alguien se acordaría de mi – Horo bajo la vista.

Ren dejo caer su botella de leche derramándose un poco en la mesa todos los demás incluyendo a Anna dejaron de comer y dirigieron su vista al Ainu.

- ¿Qué dijiste Horo? – Ren lo miro confundido.

- Pero ¿de que estas hablando Horo Horo?- Yoh interrumpió a Ren – Es obvio que nosotros nunca te olvidaríamos, somos amigos, esas cosas no suceden entre amigos… porque los amigos nunca se olvidan.

Las últimas palabras de Yoh retumbaron el cabeza de Horo una tras otra vez, seguido de esto se puso de pie sin mirar a nadie aun…

- Ya veo – apretó los puños – Lo siento – Y salio corriendo del comedor.

- ¡HORO HORO! – Chocolove intento detenerlo, pero Anna lo jalo.

- Yo iré con él – Lyserg se puso de pie y salio detrás de Horo.

- ¿Fue algo que dije? – Yoh también se levanto y se recargo en la puerta para ver hacia fuera.

- No lo creo – Anna se coloco junto a Yoh – Ahora he perdido el apetito por culpa de ese cabeza hueca y en castigo va a tener que preparar la comida y la cena también.

- Annita, ¿que acaso no crees que es suficiente con lo que acaba de suceder?

- Pero de que hablas Yoh eso me afecto más a mí que a él, además le sirve para reflexionar – Anna salio del cuarto no sin antes mirar a Ren que yacía en su lugar aun con la vista hacia la leche derramada, no parecía que le hubiese afectado el incidente ya que se veía muy tranquilo, pero ella sabia que era diferente, entonces continuo su camino sin decir nada.

- Ren ¿En que piensas? – Yoh intento romper el silencio – Dime tu duermes en el mismo cuarto que Horo desde que llego ¿no te había comentado nada similar?

Ren miro a Yoh y después se levanto de su lugar.

- No – Ren le dio la espalda a Yoh y miro a Chocolove que también se encontraba de pie, después se dirigió hacia la salida.

- No te preocupes Ren de seguro que fue algo espontáneo – Sonrió Yoh.

- Y se puede saber ¿quien esta preocupado? – Ahora la mirada de Ren parecía fría, Yoh quito su sonrisa y siguió con la vista los pasos de Ren hasta que salio del comedor.

- Ahora si que no entiendo a nadie Yoh amigo – Chocolove se acerco a Yoh.

Yoh suspiro – La verdad es que yo espero que esto no sea un mal presentimiento.

- ¿Eh?, ¿A que te refieres?

- Por el momento no es nada no te preocupes Choco – Yoh volvió a sonreír y salio del comedor.

- Me vine a meter en una casa de locos – Chocolove se rasco la cabeza.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar lejos de ahí, para ser más precisos en Hokkaido.

- ¡Pilika! – Un muchacho de cabellos negros azabaches piel pálida y ojos azul claro entro corriendo a un cuarto en el que se encontraba la nombrada, esta miro curiosa al joven que parecía agitado quizás por haber estado corriendo.

- Kai – Pilika se refirió al muchacho - ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?, ¿No deberías estar en Yamagata?

- Si, pero como escuche que Horo Horo había regresado me encargue de mis asuntos lo mas rápido que pude para así venir a verlo. Pero eso ya no importa dime Pilika ¿Dónde esta Horokeu?

- Él ya no esta – Pilika miro a Kai llena de tristeza por sus palabras.

- ¿Qué ya no esta?, ¿Qué quieres decir con que ya no esta?

- Horo se fue.

- Imposible y tu lo permitiste después de un año tu permitiste que Horo Horo se fuera…

- De hecho fui yo la que le pidió que se fuera – Pilika bajo el rostro para ocultar sus lágrimas.

- Tu… se lo… pediste – Kai miraba extrañado a Pilika intentaba reflexionar lo que había escuchado – pero ¿Por qué harías eso?

- Mi hermano lo necesitaba, él fue a Izumo con sus amigos.

- Lo siento pero sigo sin entender Pilika fue un año de desesperación y ahora que estaba aquí tu le pides que se vaya.

- Tu lo dijiste Kai no lo entenderías – Pilika tomo marcha a la salida, pero Kai se puso por delante de ella.

- Entonces explícame Pilika, después de todo Horo también es importante para mi somos amigos desde hace mucho – Kai mostró una gran sonrisa a Pilika y después se sentó en el suelo.

- ¿Por qué no te sientas en el sillón?

- Es más cómodo el suelo y me ayuda a reflexionar mejor las cosas, deberías intentarlo.

- Eh… no gracias me gusta mas estar en cómodo – Una gotita resbalo por la cabeza de Pilika – Esta bien te diré todo lo que sucedió…

**0-0-0- **Devuelta a Funbari **-0-0-0**

- ¡Horo Horo! – Lyserg seguía corriendo detrás de Horo hasta que vio que este se detuvo – Horo Horo ¿Estas bien?

- Lyserg lo siento les arruine el desayuno – Horo volteo a ver a Lyserg mostrando su habitual sonrisa, solo que la diferencia era que esta vez no parecía sincera.

- No Horo Horo, esta vez una sonrisa no puede pasar lo que sucedió - Lyserg se acerco a Horo y coloco una de sus manos en su hombro – No es necesario que intentes ocultar algo en una sonrisa, Horo nosotros somos tus amigos si hay algo que te moleste porque simplemente no lo dices sabes que te escucharemos.

- Perdóname Lyserg; no, creo que les debo una disculpa a todos y a la vez una explicación, todo este tiempo ocultando un pasado que no quería recordar… - Suspiro - regresemos a la pensión ya es hora de que se conozca la historia – Horo miro al cielo, estaba despejado y el sol brillaba mucho era un día perfecto, pero él acababa de arruinarlo - De todas maneras me seria imposible seguirla ocultando después de lo que sucedió.

- Horo – Lyserg lo vio preocupado sabia que algo iba a cambiar después de esto, pero si así tenia que ser entonces intentarían sobrepasarlo.

Luego de un rato de caminar en silencio ambos chicos llegaron a la pensión, Horo Horo se veía decidido coloco su manos en la puerta y la abrió en ese momento iba pasando Manta por el pasillo y miro curioso a los dos chicos.

- ¿Dónde estaban ustedes dos?

- Manta… bueno lo que sucede es que – Comenzó a hablar Lyserg

- Manta podrías hablarles a todos y decirles que los necesito en la sala – Horo lo interrumpió.

- ¿Horo Horo sucede algo?

- Ya lo sabrás por el momento solo llámalos si – Y dicho esto se retiro a la sala.

Y así fue todos se dirigieron a la sala por petición de Horo quien ya los esperaba sentado.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirnos? – Dijo Anna dirigiéndole una mirada con indiferencia – Espero que sea muy importante para interrumpirme de esa manera.

- Si, bueno para mí es muy importante y creo que es necesario que ustedes sepan lo que me sucedió.

- ¡Horo ve al grano! – Ren grito molesto, se notaba desesperado, esta vez no le era posible disimularlo.

- ¡Ah, si! – Horo se exalto por el grito de Ren – Bien… - Otro suspiro salio de su boca - Hace un año que perdí todo contacto con ustedes, pero no fue porque estuviera trabajando como se los dije – Se giro y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta – Hace un año me enviaron a realizar un trabajo fuera de Hokkaido; la verdad es que ya no recuerdo bien donde era – Una leve sonrisa se formo en su rostro, pero desapareció al seguir con su historia – De hecho no podría darles detalles de eso porque no lo recuerdo, nada de lo que sucedió en ese entonces, porque yo… - Tomo aire y miro a todos los presentes que también lo miraban intrigados por escuchar lo que tenia que decir – porque yo perdí la memoria…

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por lo que acababan de escuchar, si era cierto porque nunca supieron nada.

- Pero ¿porque nunca nos avisaron de eso? – Yoh se levanto precipitadamente de su lugar.

- Yo no se nada de eso…

- Horo Horo no estamos para tus bromas ahorita – Ren se cruzo de brazos y frunció el seño.

- Esta vez no Ren todo lo que digo es verdad, les he hablado con la verdad.

- ¿Por qué tu hermana no nos lo dijo?

- Ya se los dije no se nada – Horo volvió la vista a todos – Pero no es todo lo que sucedió.

- Entonces continua – Dijo Anna mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

- Cuando recobre el conocimiento ya no recordaba nada, ni de donde era, ni como me llamaba, nada que pudiera ayudarme, a como estaban las cosas sentía que jamás lograría sobrevivir.

- Y ¿Qué hay de Kororo? ¿Ella no estaba contigo? – Pregunto Lyserg mientras miraba al espíritu nombrado que se encontraba en el hombro de Horo con la cabeza gacha.

- No, según mi hermana iba para ayudar a unas personas en un campo y por eso decidí que Kororo podía quedarse en casa.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste solo? – Pregunto intrigado Chocolove.

- Bueno después de creer que no sobreviviría una muchacha apareció frente a mi y no se porque pero me permitió quedarme en su casa.

- ¿Así como así? – Ahora Ren él que parecía intrigado por saber que diría Horo.

- Si, realmente fue muy amable, me sorprendió tal acción, hasta llegue a pensar que quizás era un pariente y no me lo quería decir je je – Coloco ambas manos en la cabeza y sonrió.

- Que tonto eres, si alguien como nosotros te hubiésemos encontrado obviamente te diríamos quien eres y también quienes somos – Ren se levanto exasperado y se recargo en la barda.

- Lo se, pero eso mismo fue lo que me hizo pensarlo – De nuevo se mostró serio.

- ¿A que te refieres Horo? – Yoh se acerco para escuchar mejor.

- Ella dijo que mi nombre era Horokeu…

La reacción por parte de todos no se hizo esperar, hasta Anna cambio de expresión y eso también sorprendía a varios de los inquilinos.

- Pero a pesar de todo ella dijo que no sabia de donde provenía ni quien era mi familia y eso me hizo pensar que quizás había inventado el nombre para mi, por eso no me moleste en volver a preguntar sobre mi vida, de todas maneras de que serviría si no conseguiría nada.

Un año fue lo que estuve viviendo con ella y con otras personas que no conocí bien, casi nunca estaban, la verdad no se si era su familia, pero ella pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos – De tener un semblante serio paso a ser de tristeza y a su vez rencor - y a pesar de eso ellos… - Decidió callarse y dejarlo hasta ahí.

- Para toda esta historia ¿Cómo se llama esa mujer? – Ren no le quitaba la vista de encima a Horo realmente se mostraba interesado en conocer su pasado, nunca imagino que él hubiera pasado por todo esto.

- Haruna… - No cambio su expresión, al contrario parecía que le doliera pronunciar este nombre y Ren lo noto.

- ¿Qué sucedió después de que paso el año? ¿Cómo fue que regresaste a casa? – Pregunto Lyserg

- Yo… - Reflexiono lo que iba a decir – Yo me marche de aquel lugar para buscar el verdadero lugar al que pertenecía y dejar todo atrás y después de mucho camino fue una suerte pero me encontré con Pilika y lógicamente ella me reconoció instantáneamente – Recordó aquel momento lo que lo ayudo a formar su sonrisa de siempre, debía mantenerla no mostrar debilidad ante sus amigos y menos ahora que ya todo había pasado – Después ella me ayudo a recordarlos a todos ustedes, pero me hizo venir a verlos para así recordar mejor las cosas – No mantuvo mucho su sonrisa pues su mirada se ensombreció – Como verán yo no recordé a mis amigos como tu decías Yoh.

- Horo Horo – Yoh no pudo quitarle la vista de enzima se sentía culpable de que tuviera aquel sentimiento, pero tomo determinación y tomo a Horo por los hombros dándole una sacudida tremenda, Horo vio extrañado a Yoh, ¿Por qué aquella reacción? – Eso no cuenta jijijiji – Rió como es habitual en él – Si a alguno de nosotros nos hubiese pasado estaríamos en tu misma situación, además nos recordaste y eso era porque en realidad siempre estuvimos ahí – Dijo apuntando al pecho de Horo – Será mejor olvidar ese pasado y lo mas importante es que ya estamos todos juntos de nuevo, ya veras como nada nos volverá a separar ¿no es así muchachos? – Y se giro para ver a los demás.

- Nosotros nunca te abandonaremos Horo Horo – Dijo Lyserg mientras sonreía.

- Por su pollo – Sonrió Chocolove y al mismo tiempo recibió un golpe de Ren que lo mando a volar a otro cuarto.

- Esto es algo serio imbesil, nada mas a ti se te ocurre salir con tus frasecitas – Dijo Ren sacudiéndose el polvo de las manos – Me sorprende que no hayas confiado en nosotros antes Hoto – Dijo con su pose siempre frío ante cualquier situación.

- Je je, lo siento, jamás volverá a suceder - Por fin había recuperado esa sonrisa que mostraba tanta inocencia.

Ren también mostró una leve sonrisa se sentía muy bien no entendía en ese momento tal reacción por su parte, pero quería ver esa sonrisa de nuevo no quería que desapareciera, era tan pura; analizo un momento lo que estaba pensando y acto seguido cerro los ojos y sacudió la cabeza para que se marcharan aquellas ideas. Horo lo miro unos segundos antes de recordar algo y explotar contra Ren.

- ¡OYE! ¿A quien le llamas Hoto?

Ren se sintió bien en sus adentros de escucharlo peleando y decidió seguirle como ya era una costumbre.

- Pues no veo otro Hoto Hoto por aquí.

- ¡Ahora si "Rencito" no te la vas a acabar!

- ¡No me vuelvas a llamar Rencito o vas a pagar muy caro!

- ¡Y que vente no te tengo miedo!

- Jijijiji, ya empezaron de nuevo – Rió Yoh.

- Pero tienes que admitir que esto es un progreso que ayudara a Horo Horo – Dijo Anna viendo muy divertida la pelea de ambos shamanes.

- Anna – Yoh estaba feliz de escuchar aquellas palabras de su prometida, se acerco un poco más a ella y sin que alguien se diera cuenta junto su mano con la de la sacerdotisa, esta al sentir aquel contacto se sonrojo un poco, pero sin soltar aquel lazo puso mas fuerza en aquella muestra de afecto y mirándolo de reojo mostró una sonrisa que solo Yoh pudo captar.

- Al parecer las cosas volverán a ser como antes – Dijo Lyserg solo para él, dándole un vistazo al cielo que brillaba mas que nunca por el enorme sol.

Por lo menos eso pensaba él, sin saber la tormenta que se avecinaba pronto.

**0-0-0- **De nuevo en Hokkaido **-0-0-0**

- ¿Entonces lo enviaste con sus amigos para que lo ayudara a refrescar mejor su memoria? - Pregunto el muchacho de antes, Kai.

- Si, era lo mejor para él – Sonrió Pilika.

- Entonces supongo que lo veré cuando regrese.

- No es necesario, si tantas ganas tienes de verlo ¿Por qué no vamos para allá?

- ¿¡En verdad!? Bueno ¿lo crees conveniente? – Kai se emociono con la idea.

- Si porque no después de todo son amigos y sirve que conoces a los demás y también le doy una chocadita a mi hermano.

- Ja, tú nunca cambias Pilika.

Mientras ellos dos conversaban y se arreglaban para marcharse, un alboroto se hacia fuera en una pequeña plaza la gente comenzaba a reunirse en circulo para escuchar a una extraña personas que decía ser de otro lugar.

- Gracias por prestarnos su atención – Decía este hombre, alto y robusto de cabellos rubios y unos ojos de color café oscuro – No les quitare su tiempo, solo estoy buscando información sobre el paradero de este muchacho – El hombre saco una foto que les mostró a todos, la gente comenzó a hablar, pero nada claro hasta que un muchacho cualquiera se acerco al hombre.

- Yo se donde puede saber de él, es Horokeu Usui su hermana y su padre viven cerca de aquí y hace poco estuvo con ella.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del tipo y después miro detrás de él, donde habían dos personas encapuchadas viéndolo.

- Parece que ya lo encontramos – dijo una voz aguda, femenina para referirse mejor.

- Tendremos que darnos prisa ya no falta mucho – Esta vez era la voz de un hombre – Y no queremos que nada salga más…

**Fin del capitulo 2: Un duro pasado.**

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y que tengan respuesta de algunas de sus dudas o quizás tengan mas jeje, no lo se, bueno espero que me dejen Reviews, para así saber que piensan e intentare subir pronto los capítulos, gracias por leer.

ATTE. **MARYAM-CHAN**


	3. Sentimientos confusos

Hola antes q nada me disculpo por esta tan larga espera, prometo que no volveré a tardar tanto seguiré la historia hasta que la acabe y a la mejor ni si quiera así la deje, jejeje.

Ahora a la historia.

Shaman King no me pertenece es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei a excepción de algunos personajes nuevos que vayan a salir…

**Capitulo 3: Sentimientos Confusos.**

El sol calaba a mas no poder, era imposible dar un paso sin derramar una gota de sudor y aun así se encontraba en el mercado realizando las compras; El peliceleste vestía de lo mas fresco que pudo, con una playera blanca sin mangas y unas bermudas del mismo color, en su cabeza en vez de la bandana de siempre llevaba una gorra negra con un estampado similar al de su banda.

-Uf – Exclamo Horo-Horo secándose el sudor, mientras miraba a todos lados - ¿Cómo se supone que hagamos todas las compras si el mercado esta lleno? Y por si fuera poco con este calor infernal- Luego guardo silencio mientras volvía a secarse el sudor con un extremo de su playera y contemplo curioso a su acompañante - ¿Por qué tan callada Haruna?

- Je, je – Rió ella – Bueno es solo que realmente parece afectarte el calor ¿No es así Horo?

- Pues a decir verdad si, pero por lo que veo a ti no te molesta en lo mas mínimo, no me parece justo- Dicho esto volteo la cara en forma de berrinche.

- Bueno lo que sucede es que yo no estoy acostumbrada a climas tan fríos como tú – Al decir esto no pudo evitar taparse la boca.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Horo quedo desconcertado por aquel comentario – Haruna ¿hay algo que me estés ocultando?

- Bueno… yo…

Pero no pudo decir nada mas ya que llegaron tres personas, dos hombres y una mujer para ser exactos. El primero de ellos un hombre muy alto y algo delgado, tenia el rostro lleno de marcas que parecían de combates, su cabello negro y de piel oscura debido al sol que llegaba a ese lugar. El segundo de ellos un hombre mas bajito que el anterior, mas bien de estatura normal, ni tan alto, ni tan bajo, a comparación de su compañero, él era de piel muy pálida tirando a amarilla, su cabello rojo y sus ojos verde claro, su mirada era fría ya que no expresaba nada en ella. Y por ultimo pero no menos importante la mujer que los acompañaba, era de la misma estatura que Horo-Horo, su cabello castaño largo hasta la cadera, sus ojos era algo que nunca había visto Horo, de un color rojo intenso como sangre. De piel morena y sumamente delgada, aunque eso no importaba ya que era una mujer muy bella.

- Haruna – Hablo el mas grande de los tres sin despegar la vista de la nombrada- ¿Espero que no intentes cambiar lo que ya esta escrito?

- No, para nada, Horokeu y yo solo estábamos platicando.

- ¿Lo escrito? – Horo cada vez estaba mas confundido.

- No es nada – La mujer se acerco a Horo y paso su mano por la barbilla de este, haciéndolo sonrojarse.

- ¡¡¡Ya esta bien Lena!!! - Haruna se acerco a la mujer y por consecuencia esta retiro su mano del rostro de Horo.

El hombre de cabello rojo lentamente se dirigió a Horo y posando una mano en la cabeza de este y la otra en la cabeza de Haruna, sonrió.

- Ya esta bien Haruna, Horokeu, lo mejor será que nosotros nos marchemos y que ustedes terminen las compras o no habrá nada de cenar…

- Bien, bien – Dijo en tono molesto Haruna.

- Pero… - Interrumpió Horo – No entiendo a que se refería Haruna a estar acostumbrado al frió y…- Fue interrumpido ya que el hombre de cabello rojo le bajo la gorra tapándole la cara.

- Pues eso es obvio, hace 5 meses que te encontramos en ese tiempo estábamos en invierno y tu estabas inconciente en la calle a la madrugada y aun así no parecías tener ni una pizca de frió, ya sabes que este lugar en tiempos de frió y de calor es muy exagerado, por eso creímos que estas acostumbrado, es probable que vengas de un lugar de clima frió.

Horo miro entusiasmado al hombre - ¿De verdad…? ¿De verdad lo crees Daniel?

- Si – Dicho esto volvió a mostrar su sonrisa…

Una luz blanca lleno el lugar

Y luego de un rato todo a su alrededor

Volvió a tomar forma…

Estaba en su habitación como siempre había vuelto a tener un sueño de su pasado, lo cual era algo que no quería recordar; se sentó y se restregó los ojos, ya que la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana le lastimaba, se estiro todo lo que pudo y seguido se rasco la cabeza, abrió y cerro la boca como intentando encontrar el sabor de lo que había devorado la noche anterior. Y por fin después de meditar un rato se levanto, miro el futón de al lado notando que ya no se encontraba su compañero de cuarto. Entonces volteo la vista de nuevo al frente y abrió la puerta para encaminarse a la cocina como de costumbre su lugar favorito.

Ya era tarde el reloj marcaba las 4:00 es por eso que comenzó a preguntarse como era posible que se levantara a esa hora, bueno de hecho eso si era posible, mas bien quería saber como era que Anna no lo había levantado; fue cuando noto lo vacía que estaba la pensión y por mas que busco no encontró a nadie ni un alma en todo el lugar. De repente logro escuchar un ruido procedente del jardín, corrió para ver que lo causaba, sin embargo un extraño sentimiento hizo que calmara el paso, se acerco lo mas lento que pudo y antes de llegar se topo cara a cara con un hombre; lo observo por un momento, pero por mas familiar que se le hiciera no lograba reconocerlo… No siguió mirándolo ya que detrás de él otra persona llamo toda su atención…

- ¡PILIKA! – La imagen que vio lo dejo paralizado, aun así intento correr hacia su hermana pero no pudo su cuerpo no respondía, sin mas que hacer volvió a mirar el rostro de aquel hombre que le era familiar para después cerrar los ojos lleno de desesperación… iba a morir de seguro iba a morir.

¿Por qué razón dejarías un poder tan grande…?

Todo se volvió oscuridad…

- ¡Ahh!- Horo se despertó agitado con el rostro empapado en sudor – Fu-fue una pesadilla – Observo el reloj eran las 2:45 de la mañana, se paso una mano por el rostro y desvió su vista al futón de al lado, ahí estaba Ren dormido como debía ser – Esto no puede ser un sueño – Pensó. Cerró los ojos para intentar volver a dormir, pero le fue inútil, después de aquel sueño no podría seguir durmiendo.

Se levanto y camino hacia la cocina, talvez comiendo algo se tranquilizaría, sin embargo tampoco tenia apetito; su sueño parecía tan real que no le paraban de temblar las manos.

- Ya basta – Murmuro mientras se apretaba las manos – solo fue un sueño nada es verdad – Miro el teléfono sabia que Anna era muy estricta respecto a hacer llamadas, pero una sola y a estas horas, quizás ni lo notaria.

Tomo el teléfono y marco el numero de su casa, Pilita se lo había dicho una sola vez, pero con eso era suficiente para que se lo aprendiera, para cualquier emergencia; sonó una vez y nada, sonó dos veces pero era normal si estaban dormidos apenas deberían estar levantándose a contestar, tercera y cuarta vez, ahora si comenzaba a preocuparse, de nuevo dejo que sonara era ya la quinta vez, pero entonces por fin levantaron la bocina…

- Bueno?? – Se escucho del otro lado Horo respiro aliviado, era ella, la voz de su hermana - ¿Bueno?

- ¡Ah! Pilika…

- ¿Hermano eres tu?

- Si soy yo Pilika.

- ¿Pero que son estas horas de llamar?

- Je, je, perdón es que tenia ganas de escucharte.

- Hay solo a ti se te ocurre, pero dime ¿en donde estas?

- ¿Qué pregunta es esa? Pues claro que en Funbari, como me lo pediste.

- Ya veo, me alegra escuchar eso…

- Oye debo irme, porque tu sabes como es Anna si descubre que tome el teléfono, no me la voy acabar, je, je, je.

- Esta bien, cuídate mucho hermano.

- Lo haré no te preocupes y perdón por despertarte… - Seguido de esto colgó el teléfono y se marcho a su habitación seguro ahora si podría dormir.

Mientras en Hokkaido.

- ¿Y bien Lena? – Una voz se escucho detrás de la nombrada.

- Esta en Funbari –Contesto Lena mientras colgaba el teléfono.

- Ya veo – Dijo un tipo de cabello rojo y volteo a ver a Pilita, quien estaba siendo retenida por un tipo muy grande – Parece que la suerte esta de nuestro lado, él solo nos dijo su localización, bueno se la dijo a su hermana, ¿No es así Lena?

- Claro, Daniel – Los ojos rojos del nombrado resaltaban como si fuera sangre.

Pilika intento soltarse, pero sus intentos fueron inútiles - ¡Ya basta!, ¿Qué piensan hacerle a mi hermano?

- Nada… Aun – Dijo Daniel – Bien hora de marcharnos, nuestro nuevo destino es Funbari y tu… – Miro a Pilika - …Vienes con nosotros.

- ¡¡NO!! – De nuevo intento soltarse, pero fallo, recibió un golpe en el estomago por parte de quien la tenia agarrada que quedo inconciente.

- Eso fue muy brusco Roberto – Hablo Lena.

- Ya no importa Lena – Ahora fue Daniel mientras abría la puerta, para marcharse – Vamos…

Los tres salieron llevándose con ellos a Pilika, mientras Kai el amigo de Horo-Horo yacía en el suelo moribundo…

Por la mañana en Funbari todos estaban sentados en la mesa para asi poder desayunar, inclusive se encontraban Ryu y Manta, quienes llegaron desde muy temprano.

Todos platicaban gustosos, Yoh y Manta hablaban sobre la escuela, no era la máxima prioridad de Yoh, pero debía pedir ayuda con sus tareas; por otro lado platicaban Lyserg, Chocolove y Horo-Horo sobre a donde deberían ir la próxima semana para pasear y como era de esperarse Ryu se acoplo a la platica para estar junto a Lyserg. Fausto quien acababa de bajar solo veía a su querida Eliza sin importarle lo demás en un ambiente de enamorados; Ren permanecía serio de brazos cruzados sin prestarle atención a nadie y Anna estaba a punto de explotar del coraje…

- ¡¡¡¡BASTAAA!!!! – La Itako golpeo la mesa y todos la miraron asustados, a excepción de Ren claro esta - ¡¡Ya cállense!! ¿Qué no pueden tomar su desayuno sin hacer tanto escándalo?, nada mas por eso todos los que no van a la preparatoria tendrán que arreglar toda la pensión – Yoh suspiro aliviado – Y tu Yoh, no sabes el entrenamiento que te espera regresando… - Todo alrededor de Yoh se hizo blanco al estilo anime.

Horo miro a Anna y luego le dio una mordida a un pan – De cualquier manera nos iba a poner hacerlo.

Anna lo miro de reojo y sin saber como tomo a Manta de la cabeza y se lo lanzo – Y si sigues así te va a tocar a ti solo – Horo permaneció en el suelo por el golpe.

Luego de terminar de desayunar Yoh, Anna, Manta, Lyserg y Ren se levantaron para marcharse.

- Un momento – Por fin reacciono Horo - ¿Ustedes también van a la escuela? – Pregunto apuntando a Ren y Lyserg.

- Si – Respondió Lyserg con una sonrisa – Hoy es nuestro primer día, aunque Yoh, Manta y Anna ya llevan una semana; sabes tu también deberías ir Horo-Horo…

- No lo se – Horo miro a otro lado y puso sus brazos sobre la cabeza, saben que ya perdí un año de escuela y pues… -Yoh lo interrumpió.

- Si entraras para continuar el año en el que te quedaste, estarías en el mismo salón que Ren…

Ren se exalto -¡¡¿Qué?!! Eso si que no Yoh no podría estudiar con este.

Yoh Rió – jijijijiji, pero Ren después de todo eres un año mas chico que nosotros.

Ren miro feo a Horo-Horo – Ni se te ocurra Horo-Horo.

- Pero que dices Ren, si solo quiero terminar mis estudios.

- Si Ren que cruel – Dijo Yoh.

- Te conozco bien Hoto-Hoto y solo vas a estar molestando… Pero has lo que quieras, solo que ya sabes si sales con tus tonterías estas acabado – Les dio la espalda a todos y se marcho.

- Si, si ya lo se – Horo le siguió el paso – Creo que iré desde este momento a preguntar… Trabajen duro Chocolove, Ryu… ¡¡¡OYE ¿A QUIEN LE DICES HOTO-HOTO?!!! – Corrió para alcanzar a Ren.

- ¡Horo-Horo Eso no es justo! – Grito Chocolove cayendo en la cuenta de que Horo-Horo se había zafado de las tareas.

Yoh, Anna, Manta y Lyserg también se fueron.

Dos horas habían pasado todos se encontraban en clase, cuando Ren fue presentado se convirtió en la sensación para las mujeres, aunque a este ni le importo nunca volteo a ver a ninguna y no le interesaba hacerlo, prefería solo poner atención a la clase sin interrupción alguna o al menos eso pensaba él… se recargo un momento en la barda ya que su asiento se encontraba junto a la ventana y entonces…

- ¡¡¡OYE REN!!! – El nombrado se exalto, pero no porque se hubiese asustado, sino porque sabia de quien era esa voz… - ¡¡REEEEN, SE QUE ESTAS EN ESE SALON, PUEDO VER TU PICUDA CABEZA DESDE AQUÍ ABAJO!!

Ren sintió como si cayera una roca sobre él – Ho… Horo-Horo – Todo el salón lo miraba – Mi-miserable – Tomo su pupitre lo levanto y…

- Mmmm…? ¿Acaso no será Ren?, ¿Habrá otra persona con ese cabello? – De repente un pupitre salio volando rompiendo la ventana con dirección hacia Horo - ¡Ua! – Horo cayo al suelo y el pupitre a un lado de él – Casi me da – Con muchas gotitas.

- ¡Horo-Horo eres un estupido! Voy a matarte – Ren salto por la ventana, todos los estudiantes corrieron para verlo.

- No, Ren, espera un segundo – De la nada Ren saco su Horaiken.

Anna que iba en el mismo salón que Ren, se acerco a la ventana y se hizo espacio entre unos estudiantes para ver... – Soquetes – Suspiro – parece que esto será todos los días – y se regreso a su asiento tan seria como siempre.

Una hora después, luego de que la escuela quedo con una gran parte destrozada, se encontraban Ren y Horo en el patio de la escuela; ya que por temor el director decidió pasar por alto lo sucedido.

Horo estaba sentado arriba de un árbol y Ren en una banca junto al árbol, ambos estaban agitados después de la pelea.

- Nada mas haces otra estupidez como esta y te juro que ahora si te mato – Decía Ren en tono molesto.

- Pero si yo no hice nada, tú fuiste quien comenzó – Dijo Horo en tono infantil y luego rió – Je, je, je…

Ren lo miro - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Bueno es solo que… esto fue muy divertido.

- ¿Divertido? – Se extraño Ren.

- Si, veras aun no recuerdo todos mis recuerdos… – Ren se puso serio al escucharlo - …y en el año que estuve en otro sitio nunca hice algo parecido… je se que es algo tonto, pero es como si nunca hubiera pasado por todo eso…

Ren bajo la vista y luego suspiro – Dime una cosa Hoto-Hoto…

- Horo-Horo…

- Si da lo mismo; pero dime… - Horo-Horo lo miro curioso - ¿No extrañas acaso ese lugar?

Horo se sorprendió por su pregunta – Pues, no, la verdad no, soy mucho mas feliz aquí con todos ustedes.

- Pero aun así, ¿No hay algo que extrañes de ese lugar?

- Bueno… una cosa – Miro al cielo – a Haruna, ella tenia… ella… sus ojos – Volteo la vista para observar a Ren que no dejaba de verlo – son hermosos – Horo quedo como hipnotizado por los ojos de Ren.

Ren se levanto para marcharse, pero Horo le llamo.

- ¡Ren! – Se bajo del árbol y Ren lo miro despectivamente, de pronto Horo vio reflejada la imagen de Haruna en Ren e inconcientemente tomo su rostro. Ren quedo impactado y no reacciono, ni si quiera pudo sentir el calor que subía a sus mejillas – No me dejes – La mirada de Horo era diferente a la de siempre su mirada era seria, Ren estaba mas que sorprendido, pero entonces reacciono y golpeo la mano de Horo mientras desviaba su mirada avergonzado…

- ¡Pero que estupideces dices! – Grito Ren, sintiendo un fuerte palpitar.

Entonces Horo también reacciono – Lo-lo siento Ren, Je,je,je – Se rasco la cabeza – No se que fue lo que sucedió.

- Pues yo tampoco, pero espero que no vuelva a pasar – Dijo Ren mientras seguía desviando su vista – Será mejor que me marche las clases aun no terminan – Y se alejo dejando a un Horo desconcertado por sus acciones y emociones encontradas que solo despertaron en él una gran confusión.

Mientras en otro sitio no muy lejos de ahí, cuatro sombras aparecieron sobre un edificio… no eran otros mas que Daniel y sus acompañantes.

- Parece que ya estamos en Funbari – Decía Lena, la única mujer del grupo sin contar a Pilika.

- Si, ahora solo hay que localizar a nuestro objetivo – Daniel fue el que hablo y se coloco delante de todos para asi observar el panorama del lugar…

Continuara…

Aaaaaaaa por fin el Tercer Capitulo, vaya que tarde, pero por fin aquí, como lo dije al principio, no volveré a tardar tanto en publicar los siguientes capítulos, asi que no se preocupen… jajajaja, bueno anteriormente ya había contestado los reviews asi que no lo haré en este pero para el siguiente si los contestare, espero y si dejen reviews jeje.

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a dos personas a Narien por estarme presionando y apoyando tanto… Gracias amiga tu apoyo es muy importante y a mi amiga Gina o Kuroneko futura esposa de Hideto Takarai, sigue luchando y asi lograras tu objetivo con él jajajaja; a si gracias por tu ayuda Gina. Espero seguir contando con ustedes y las personas que lean mi fic… ARIGATOU.

Atte. MARYAM-CHAN próximamente Maryam-chwan


	4. Encuentros Predestinados 1

Hola de nuevo, por fin aquí con el cuarto capitulo de mi fic jeje, ojala y les guste y si pueden dejen un review onegai…

Antes que nada quiero dedicar este capitulo a mi amiga Narien, ¡Felicidades! Que te la pases chido ahora y siempre, jajaja todo el capitulo va para ti amiga… disfrútalo y espero que te guste. ¡OMEDETTO!

**Capitulo 4: Encuentros Predestinados. (primera parte)**

Era de noche y la gente caminaba de regreso a sus casas, luego de que terminara el festival dedicado al inicio del invierno.

Horo caminaba solo, había ido al festival con Haruna, pero sin saber porque desapareció dejándolo solo, ya le reclamaría cuando la viera; llego a casa y abrió la puerta con cuidado ya era tarde y los demás deberían estar dormidos, paso por el cuarto de Haruna y hecho un pequeño vistazo, pero estaba vacio y si ella aun seguía allá, se pregunto, iba a salir de nuevo cuando escucho unas voces, camino un poco para ver de donde provenían y vio que la puerta de la sala se encontraba medio abierta y la luz estaba encendida, pensó entrar, pero se detuvo cuando escucho que parecía una discusión, así que decidió permanecer quieto, no quería ser chismoso pero algo le decía que tenia que escuchar, se acerco para colocarse detrás de la puerta.

-Parece que tu ya no conoces tus responsabilidades Haruna- Horo se pego mas a la puerta, así que si estaba Haruna en la casa después de todo- Dime ¿Qué planeabas hacer?, ¿escaparte con él?- Haruna solo se mantenía callada - ¿A caso ya olvidaste lo que representa?- Horo se asomo por una orilla, sabia que eran Haruna y **------,** pero quería asegurarse de que solo estaban ellos y así era, solo estaban ellos dos, Haruna desvió la vista un momento y lo vio, vio a Horo escondido en la puerta.

-… No pienso escaparme con él y no he olvidado mis responsabilidades, es solo que ya no me parece que Horokeu merezca este destino- Haruna hablo decidida.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Bueno- Miro discretamente a la puerta - ¿No habría una manera de cambiar y ponerme en su lugar?... ¡¿No habría una manera de que yo fuera el recipiente y no el?!- Haruna grito alterada

Horo quedo desconcertado por aquellas palabras - ¿Recipiente?, ¿Qué quiere decir?

-Y así él podría volver a su vida normal en Hokkaido, con sus amigos- Continuo ella.

-Je- Él sonrió irónicamente y entonces le dio una bofetada que la tiro - ¡Eres una estupida!

Horo entro aventando la puerta - ¡DETENTE!- Corrió hasta Haruna, quien lo miro llena de pánico, el rostro de Horo estaba lleno de ira- ¿Haruna estas bien?

-¿Qué has hecho?- Dijo Haruna, mientras mantenía su expresión de terror.

La persona que estaba en el cuarto les dio la espalda y se acerco a un librero- Horokeu… ¿Has estado escuchando?

-Si y quiero explicaciones- Horo lo miro atentamente

-Bien- Este les dio la cara de nuevo- Te diré la verdad Horokeu, pero es una lastima, ya que hubiera sido mejor q no lo supieras, ya que tu eres…

Se escucho una campana que resonaba en la cabeza de Horo-Horo y luego una fuerte luz lo encandilo, al abrir los ojos vio a su alrededor y recordó donde estaba.

-La escuela- Pensó y miro el árbol que le daba sombra, estaba en el patio de la escuela acostado.

-¡Horo!- Alguien lo llamo a lo lejos- ¡Hey Horo-Horo!- Era Lyserg que llegaba corriendo.

-Lyserg- Horo aun estaba adormilado

-Horo-Horo ¿sabes que el descanso ya termino?

-¡Ah! ¿Entonces la campana significaba eso?- Dijo mientras sonreía.

-Si, iba para mi salón y como te vi muy tranquilo pensé recordártelo

-Je, je, je, gracias Lyserg, la verdad no hubiese querido seguir durmiendo- desapareció su sonrisa

Lyserg observo preocupado a Horo- ¿Sucede algo?

-¡ah, no, no es nada!... vaya no puedo creer que tuviera que venir a la escuela al siguiente día de haberme inscrito- Decidió cambiar el tema mientras caminaban a sus respectivos salones.

-Bueno el director se porto muy amable al dejarte asistir al siguiente día, quizás era porque no quería que perdieras clases- Sonrió

-Si, espero que sea eso y no tenga que ver la pelea de ayer ja,ja,ja,ja

-A todo eso, ¿Por qué fue la pelea?

-Pues no tengo idea, Ren se desespera muy fácil, yo solo quería saludarlo; eso me saco por ser buena onda- Horo hizo una mueca de enojo

-Je,je- Lyserg rio de manera divertida e inmediatamente su mirada paso a ser seria- Horo-Horo tengo una pequeña duda…

-¿Qué es?- Pregunto Horo

-¿Algo sucedió entre ustedes?, me refiero a Ren y a ti- Horo no pudo esconder su cara de sorpresa y a la vez de preocupación, por lo que había sucedido, ya que en estos momentos estaba muy confundido y Lyserg fue capaz de notarlo.

-N..no, claro que no ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Je,je,je- Y la manera de comportarse de Horo lo delataba mas aun, miraba a todos lados menos a Lyserg y era obvio que su risa era de nervios.

Lyserg decidió no seguir con esto, se notaba que Horo no quería hablar de lo sucedido, asi que esperaría a otro momento- Por nada en particular, solo era una duda; bueno creo que aquí nos separamos, yo voy a mi salón

-Esta bien, nos vemos al rato- Lo despido con la mano

-Si- Giro por otro pasillo distinto y camino hasta perderse de vista, Horo siguió caminando, iba perdido en sus pensamientos, sabia perfectamente que estaba confundido por lo que paso con Ren y también su reacción del día anterior.

FLASH BACK

Las clases habían terminado y los alumnos se marchaban, sin embargo Horo seguía debajo del árbol donde estuvo con Ren hace unas horas. Solo podía pensar en eso y preguntarse ¿Qué era lo que había hecho? Y ¿Por qué lo había hecho?; en esos momentos una extraña sensación lo invadía y su mente estaba hecha bolas. Fueron las horas más largas de su vida, era como si estuviera él solo en el mundo, pero se percato que no era así cuando el director de la escuela lo llamo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-S..si?- Horo miro al director, un señor mayor, canoso con un bigote grande, pero muy bien peinado, un poco regordete y no muy alto, sus ojos expresaban cansancio.

-Horokeu Usui, pareces un chico con mucha energía.

-Je,je,je, creo que si tengo un poco- Se rasco la cabeza- Pero por favor solo dígame Horo-Horo

-Muy bien. Ya he arreglado todo para que entres, como ya hace una semana que comenzaron las clases deberías asistir desde mañana, es verdad que aun me falta arreglar algunas cosas, pero para que no pierdas mas clases, puedes comenzar a venir si así lo deseas.

-¿En serio?

-Si- Asintió el director.

-Entonces asistiré desde mañana

-Nada mas procura no hacer mas destrozos como el de ahora por favor

-Je,je, si, lo siento no volverá a suceder.

-Te lo agradeceré mucho; a y por cierto, no pude colocarte en otro salón mas que en el "D", para serte sincero no quería que estuvieras en ese salón, porque ahí se encuentra el joven con el que destrozaste la escuela…-Una gotita callo de la cabeza de Horo y a la vez sintió como su estomago se retorcía (no, no tiene nada q ver con el baño)

-Ja,ja,ja- Horo rio nervioso.

-Por favor, no le hagan nada, que el presupuesto para repararla sale de mi económico.

-No se preocupe, la verdad es que yo también espero que no vuelva a suceder- Bajo la cabeza.

FIN FLASH BACK

Horo suspiro- Ni si quiera me atreví a regresar temprano a la pensión, no comprendo porque, pero tenia miedo, miedo de verlo y no saber como actuar o como actuaría él… y así fue cuando regrese él ya se había ido a dormir y el día de hoy por la mañana se fue mas temprano y cuando entre al salón…

FLASH BACK

-Buenos días alumnos- Saludo el maestro que acababa de entrar- El día de hoy tenemos a otro nuevo estudiante, así que espero que lo reciban igual que a Ren- El nombrado miro a la puerta y enseguida desvió la vista a la ventana- pasa por favor- Horo entro al salón y aunque no lo crean llevaba puesto el uniforme, solo que la camisa blanca estaba desfajada y uno de los botones del cuello se encontraba desabrochado- él es Horok…

Horo lo interrumpió- Solo llámenme Horo-Horo, espero y nos llevemos bien- Vio a Anna con su típica pose seria y le dieron escalofríos, luego miro a la ventana y observo a Ren que ni siquiera lo volteaba a ver y sintió tristeza…- ¡esperen un momento!- pensó- ¿tristeza? Pero ¿Por qué?

-Siéntate hasta la esquina ¿Horo-Horo verdad?

-Si- Miro que estaba al otro extremo de Ren, quizás así estaría mejor.

-Bien continuaremos la clase con un pequeño repaso para los que acaban de llegar…

FIN FLASH BACK

Horo por fin llego a su salón, pero se quedo parado en la entrada.

-¿Piensa entrar?- Una voz se escucho por detrás de Horo.

-Espera estoy pensando- Este contesto sin mirar.

-Ahhh… ya veo, entonces piensa escuchar mi clase desde aquí afuera.

-¿Su clase?- Horo reacciono y al voltear se encontró con una mujer alta y joven, cabello naranja y corto, con una minifalda café y una blusa amarilla, al parecer la siguiente maestra.

-¿Y bien?- Pregunto molesta la maestra.

-Je,je,je, creo que iré a mi lugar- Por el miedo a la maestra Horo entro sin fijarse en nadie.

-Buenos días, para los que no me conozcan soy Yukino e imparto la clase de historia, por lo que veo hay un nuevo alumno- Miro a Horo y este al instante se encogió- vaya que se nota que eres distraído- Todo el salón se rió- no me parece bien que te sientes hasta atrás, déjame ver…- inspecciono el salón- Daisuke cámbiale el lugar a tu compañero.

-Ah!, pero- Se quejo Daisuke, un muchacho alto, de cabello castaño y corto, de ojos grande y negros.

-No me reproches y hazlo, tu pones atención desde donde sea.

Daisuke se levanto- Esta bien profesora

Horo miro aterrado el lugar, era junto a la ventana, dos asientos delante de Ren, era mas cerca de lo que esperaba estar de él.

-Y bien ¿que esperas?- La maestra le hablo a Horo

-Bueno… es que yo…

-¡Dije que te sientes aquí!- Apunto el lugar y puso la cara mas diabólica, a lo cual Horo simplemente no dijo nada, tomo sus cosas camino y se sentó en silencio- hasta adelante si puedo vigilarte bien, así que aquí te sentaras en mi clase, ¿Entendiste?

-S..si-Una gotita salio en la cabeza de Horo, era como si el destino estuviera en su contra- esta mujer es una obstinada- dijo para si mismo

La clase continuo y al parecer a Horo le era mas difícil poner atención ahora, que en el lugar que tenia antes. Ren tampoco podía poner atención del todo, a pesar de mirar a la maestra no escuchaba nada y en ciertas ocasiones su vista se desviaba a Horo haciendo que perdiera más la concentración.

Por fin la clase termino y los alumnos se levantaron para tomar un suspiro mientras llegaba el siguiente profesor.

Horo estaba un poco nervioso ya que intentaba ganar valor para voltear y darle la cara a Ren, quizás de esa manera todo volvería a ser como antes y las confusiones desaparecerían, respiro hondo- E..este- se giro para hablar con Ren, pero este ya no estaba en su lugar y sin saber porque estaba decepcionado tomo sus cosas y regreso a su lugar en la parte de atrás, después de todo la clase de la maestra Yukino había terminado; se sentó y permaneció en silencio con la vista perdida en su pluma, fue entonces que alguien se paro junto Horo y al levantar el rostro se topo con su amigo Yoh.

-Yoh- Horo sonrió- Pero ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Si Yoh ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- quien acababa de hablar era la sacerdotisa que estaba detrás de Yoh como si de un ente se tratara, logrando poner nervioso a su prometido.

-Ji,ji,ji, bueno vine a ver como les iba, además es el primer día de Horo-Horo y aproveche que el maestro nos dio un descanso para venir.

Horo le dio un leve golpe en la espalda a Yoh- A Como si no hubiera ido antes a la escuela Yoh, no tenias que preocuparte ya conozco todo este ambiente ja,ja,ja.

-Ji,ji,ji,ji, si es verdad.

-Pero sabes-De nuevo hablo Horo- Ya hay una maestra que me odia, para nada me quita la vista de encima y si respiro de mas me deja tarea doble, es una bruja- Tomo aire- Normalmente los maestros tardan dos meses en odiarme, pero esta maestra se pasa.

-Ji,ji,ji,ji- Yoh solo rió.

-No te rías Yoh esto es algo serio, seguramente esa mujer debe ser un demonio.

Anna jalo a Horo de la camisa- Deja de decir tonterías aquí el único engendro eres tu.

-Lo..lo siento Anna- Horo estaba asustado.

-Por cierto- Hablo Yoh para salvar a su amigo- vi a Ren cuando venia para acá, ¿saben a donde iba? Ni si quiera me volteo a ver, creo que esta un poco extraño.

Horo volteo a otro lado- Hay pero que tonto olvide que tengo que terminar un trabajo que me dejo esa bruja de Yukino y debo llevárselo al final de las clases, mejor regreso a mi lugar nos vemos al rato Yoh…

-Esta bien Hoto-Hoto.

-¡Que es Horo-Horo!- Grito antes de marcharse.

Yoh siguió con la vista a Horo, mientras este se sentaba y tomaba su pluma, solo que no se puso a escribir, se quedo pensando, por lo cual Yoh se preocupo.

-¿Estas preocupado?- Anna aun estaba junto a él.

-Si, desde ayer Horo-Horo y Ren están diferentes, no me gusta que mis amigos se separen. Lyserg me dijo que Horo si actúa diferente cuando le hablas de Ren y tu ya te diste cuenta que no quiere hablar del tema

-Quizás solo necesiten hablar, aunque será muy difícil si uno de los dos evade al otro.

-Hablar- Yoh pensó un momento- ¡Ya se!, nosotros hagamos que hablen… tengamos una cita a la salida.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?- La itako miro despectivamente a Yoh

-Si, una cita tu y yo- Anna seguía sin entender a Yoh y su extraño comportamiento- … Ren, Horo y los demás también- Una gotita salio en la cabeza de Anna, ahora entendía a que se refería.

-A eso no se le llaman citas- Dijo la sacerdotisa un poco molesta.

-Bien, yo iré a buscar a Ren y le avisare también a los demás, por teléfono.

-Yoh si quieres que Ren realmente vaya no le digas que también ira Horo-Horo o no aceptara

Yoh asintió- Tu solo dile a Horo-Horo- y desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-Ahhhh- Suspiro y fue directo con peliazul- Oye tu- Horo volteo enseguida- a la salida iremos a ver algo así que mas te vale que también vayas- Dijo cortante

-¿A…a ver algo?, pe-pero yo…

-¡¡Dije que tienes que ir!!

-¡SI!- Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Horo

Dos clases mas pasaron y el ambiente seguía igual entre Ren y Horo, ahora se encontraban en la ultima clase y Horo comenzaba a quedarse dormido, estaba cansado después de todo llevaba días en los que no dormía bien; cerro los ojos por un momento y sintió como si cayera por un vació y a la distancia se escuchaba una voz que se acercaba mas y mas…

-Horokeu…- Una voz ronca lo llamo

-¿Quién es?- Pregunto temeroso, se encontraba en un lugar oscuro y al parecer estaba flotando

-Horokeu…

-¿Quién me llama?

-Por fin puedes escucharme, eso quiere decir que mi renacer se acerca… Horokeu yo seré tú

-¿De que hablas? Y ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

-Ya te lo dije muy pronto yo seré tú

-¡¿Dónde estas?!- Miro a todos lados, pero solo era oscuridad, aquella voz resonaba en su cabeza

-Estoy mas cerca de lo que crees…

-No quiero escucharte- Se tapo los oídos- ¡¡No quiero escucharte!!

-Horokeu…

-¡¡SAL DE MI CABEZA!!- Horo-Horo abrió los ojos y estaba en su salón, todos lo observaban de forma extraña, acababa de gritar y levantarse de golpe por lo que su pupitre cayó al suelo, miro a Anna e inclusive ella lo veía preocupada. No sabia que hacer ni como comportarse y fue entonces que un presentimiento lo invadió, no quería hacerlo, pero inconcientemente volteo a la ventana y lo que vio lo sorprendió mas, Ren lo miraba, pero no era como siempre esta vez parecía estar muy preocupado…

-Joven Usui, ¿se encuentra usted bien?- El maestro, un hombre ya grande se acerco a Horo.

-S-si, lo siento- Levanto su pupitre y volvió a sentarse.

-Si gusta puede ir a la enfermería- Dijo en maestro

-No, estoy bien- Horo sentía la mirada de todo el salón y eso solo hacia que se sintiera peor, la clase continuo como si nada, aunque era obvio que sus compañeros seguían viéndolo y murmurando sobre él, la campana sonó y el primero en levantarse fue Horo-Horo, salio del salón, solo quería irse, en esos momentos no quería saber de nada, ni de nadie.

Yoh y Lyserg también iban saliendo cuando lo vieron.

-Horo-Horo- Llamo Yoh y Horo tuvo que detenerse- ¿Si te dijo Anna lo que íbamos hacer a la salida?

-A, si…- Intento disimular

-Lyserg y yo sabemos de unos lugares muy divertidos.

Horo se acomodo la mochila- Que bien, así no me aburriré en toda la tarde y quizás me distraiga un poco.

Si y lo mejor es que iremos todos- Dijo Lyserg mientras mostraba una sonrisa.

-¿Todos?- Horo se puso nervioso.

-Si, todos nosotros- Ahora era Yoh quien tenia una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Je,je,je- Realmente Horo parecía nervioso- Bi..bien

Cuando los tres salieron de la escuela. Los demás ya los estaba esperando, incluyendo a los que también estaban en la escuela.

-¡Bien!- Grito Yoh emocionado- Este será un gran día.

-Pero Yoh, ¿crees que este bien que nos divirtamos a pesar de que tenemos tarea?- Dijo Manta en tono preocupado.

-Ji,ji,ji,ji, esta bien Manta, lo mas importante es pasar tiempo con los amigos y no sabes cuando vuelva a repetirse esto.

-Yo creo que entre semana esto es una perdida de tiempo- Ren hablaba tan frió como siempre (por fin habla Ren en este capitulo y pido disculpas por eso, próximamente lo compensare)

-Pero Ren ¿a caso no quieres pasar tiempo con nosotros?- Yoh puso una cara triste.

-La itako molesta dio un fuerte golpe al suelo con el pie- ¡Ya dejen de hablar y vamonos!

Nadie se quejo y se marcharon, aunque realmente no tenían ni idea de cual seria su destino, Yoh los dirigía decia que sabia de un lugar muy bueno, así que los demas simplemente lo seguian sin dudar y entonces llegaron al lugar…

-¡UN KARAOKE!- Dijeron todos al unísono.

Ren le grito a Yoh en la oreja- ¡Que te hace pensar que yo canto!

-No se solo se me ocurrio- Yoh seguia sin retirar su sonrisa

-Esto es una locura- Anna parecia un poco molesta.

-De cualquier manera debemos disfrutar- Dijo Ryu mientras entraba en el lugar seguido de Yoh y los demas sin muchas ganas.

Como era de esperarse Yoh fue el que comenzo cantando y como Chocolove se veia animado, le siguió él, aunque como intentaba hacer chistes mientras cantaba, lo bajaron a golpes entre Ren y Horo, como fue una reaccion de costumbre no notaron que lo habian hecho juntos y cuando se dieron cuenta, fue como si una descarga saliera de ambos y se separaron al momento, algunos notaron esto, pero decidieron no decir nada.

Lyserg tomo el micrófono, aunque tenia un poco de pena canto algo y claro Ryu era el mas emocionado y los demas solo aplaudian, terminando Lyserg le paso el micrófono a Horo, este no queria aceptarlo; era la primera vez que tenia mucha pena de hacer algo, simplemente no queria llamar la atención, pero Yoh insistio, así que termino por tomar el micrófono, se paro en medio, sentia que las piernas le temblaban, ¿Por qué?, Se pregunto, no era normal, ¿Por qué se ponia así? de solo pensar en… en Ren; inicio su cancion pero Horo permaneció estatico, no podia, así que simplemente sin decir nada se regreso a su lugar.

-¡¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!!- Grito la Itako molesta

-A… mi lugar…- Ni si quiera la volteo a ver tenia miedo a su rostro.

-NO!!, es tu turno de cantar no quiero perder el tiempo sin hacer nada y he decidido verte cantar y como ahora estoy muy enojada, que Ren la cante contigo.

Ren estaba tomando agua en ese momento y al escuchar a Anna su reaccion fue escupir todo- ¿¡Pero acaso yo soy tu diversión!?

-No, lo es Horo-Horo, pero tu eres su acompañante…- Dijo Anna muy seria.

-¡Anna!, es una locura- Ahora era Horo el que se quejaba

-Eh hablado, así que se debe hacer así…- Por parte de Horo y Ren solo una gotita callo, ambos se miraron por un momento, solo fue suficiente un roce para que ambos se sonrojaran, sin pensarlo Ren se levanto de su lugar y tomo otro micrófono, Horo se ponia mas nervioso cada vez que el se acercaba y no podia evitar que las manos le temblaran.

-Bien- Dijo Ren mientras tomaba aire- Que sea rápido- la música comenzó y la canción dio inicio con la voz de Horo, Ren no queria mirar, de hecho ninguno de los dos se miraba, pero entonces cuando Ren empezo a cantar, Horo lo miro, estaba sorprendido de su voz, era muy buena, sin embargo al mirarlo, la expresión que Ren tenia en su rostro lo hizo perderce en un mundo distinto, nunca habia visto esa expresión en Ren, acaso él era el causamte de aquel rostro y que era ese sentimiento que tenia de nuevo, por un momento deseo que ese momento no terminara y eso lo extraño mas aun…

La cancion termino y los dos regresaron a sus lugares, era diferente penso Ren, como si sintiera un lazo distinto hacia Horo… Lo miro de nuevo y Horo hizo lo mismo así fue por unos segundos, esta ves sentian que un sentimiento crecia dentro de ellos y al experimentar eso ambos se sonrojaron de nueva cuenta.

Fue en ese momento que Horo fue invadido por un presentimiento, algo no le gustaba no tuvo tiempo ni de decir nada cuando salio corriendo de ahí, haciendo que los demas se asustaran; ¿Por qué estaba corriendo? ¿Qué era eso que lo sofocaba? Ni si quiera miro atrás no queria saber si sus amigos lo seguian, solo queria saber porque corria en esa direccion, como si lo llamaran… llego a un parque e intento tomar aire estaba muy agitado, camino un poco y en una banca la vio.

-¿Pilika?- Se sorprendio, fue entonces que corrio hacia ella, que se encontraba inconciente- ¡Pilika!...

Cerca de ahí otros dos veian la escena.

-Parce que todo esta bien ahora Daniel- Era el tipo grande quien hablo.

-Si todo va de acuerdo al plan, pronto renacerá nuestro señor…

**Fin del cuarto capitulo: Encuentros Predestinados (primera parte)**

Hola, gracias por esperar e aquí el cuarto capitulo… quizas les haya dejado dudas no lo se pero perdon por no responder todo a tiempo, en lo que respecta a la relacion, les prometo q para el siguiente avanzara mucho jajaja, gracias Narien por apoyarme y de nuevo ¡¡¡¡¡¡FELICIDADES!!!!!!, disfruta tu fiesta jojojo, me guardas paste y ahí cuando nos veamos algun día me lo das jajajajaja…

Jeje no sabia si contestarte tu review Narien pero aquí esta de cualquier manera jajaja. Me emociona mucho que te guste mi fic y espero que no me haya tardado tanto jejeje, porfavor no dejes de leerlo jajajaja y gracias por toda tu ayuda

Aska Espero que algo te haya dicho sobre lo q quieren de Horo, sino espera un poco mas, gracias por leer mi fic y q bueno q te guste, gracias por tus animos me ayudan

Kuroneko Pues gracias aunq leiste mi fic dias después jajaja, no dejes de leerlo porfis. Y gracias por ayudarme en algunas cosas.


	5. Encuentros Predestinados 2

Hola, de nuevo perdón por la tardanza, es que tuve uno que otro problema, pero por fin pude tener listo el quinto capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten…

Shaman King no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei.

**Capitulo 5: Encuentros Predestinados (Segunda parte)**

-¡¡PILIKA!!.- Horo estaba desesperado, cuando llego donde estaba su hermana la tomo entre sus brazos.- Pilita, responde…

-¡Horo-Horo!.- Grito Yoh.- ¿Qué sucede?.- Horo lo miro con preocupación y al girarse todos se percataron de Pilita.

-¡Tu hermana!.- se sorprendió el pequeño Oyamada

El peliverde se acerco a Horo.- Hay que llevarla a la pensión pronto.

Horo cargo a su hermana y los demás corrieron detrás de él.

-¿Es posible?.- se pregunto el Ainu.- ¿A caso es posible que suceda lo del sueño?

Una hora después todos yacían en la pensión ya era noche por lo que algunos se habían ido a dormir, después de que Fausto la examinara indico que no corría ningún peligro, lo mas probable es que solo fuera fatiga, por el viaje.

Horo-Horo permanecía al lado de su hermana ahora estaba mas tranquilo por lo cual el sueño comenzó a ganarle poco a poco…

_Corría… Horo corría tan rápido como le era posible, en una noche fría, estaba asustado y agitado ya llevaba bastante corriendo, no obstante lo único que deseaba era no parar; lo que acababa de ver lo había aterrado y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo._

_Sin darse cuenta las lágrimas salían mojando su rostro._

_-¿Qué acaba de suceder?.- se repetía una y otra ves, mientras veía sus manos cubiertas de sangre_.

_Perdió la cuenta de cuanto había pasado desde que comenzó a correr, ahora solo caminaba, estaba sumamente agotad, solo sabia que habían pasado días; vio al sol salir y meterse, sin embargo no tenia idea de cuantas veces habían sido._

_Su cuerpo ya no podía más y fue en ese momento en el que cayó y no supo más…_

-Hermano.- Horo abrió lentamente los ojos estaba recostado en un costado de la cama, elevo un poco la vista para encontrarse con la de su hermana que ahora estaba sentada.

-Pilika.- Solo pudo pronunciar eso.

-Hermano te veías pálido.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?.- La miro muy serio.

-A pues eso mismo me pregunto yo. Venia para estar contigo pero estaba tan cansada que no podría llegar si que me senté a descansar en una banca y me quede dormida y mira ahora estoy aquí.- Dijo inocente Pilika.

-No me refiero a eso, sino a ¿Por qué viniste?.- Pilika bajo la vista y se mantuvo callada.- Cuando me mandaste para acá te pregunte porque no venias conmigo y me dijiste que tu debías quedarte en Hokkaido, que no había manera de que salieras en esos momentos de la isla y por si fuera poco hablamos por teléfono hace poco y no mencionaste nada...- Su tono de voz había subido un poco.

-Lo siento.- Miro a Horo, esta parecía triste.- es solo que estaba muy preocupada, no sabia que pasaría contigo y…

-Pero.- interrumpió el Peliazul.- estoy con mis amigos, es ilógico que algo me pasara, debiste quedarte en Hokkaido…

Los ojos se le pusieron llorosos a Pilika.- Entonces ¿no te agrada que haya venido?

-No, no quise decir eso.- se altero.- Al contrario estoy muy feliz de que hayas venido, yo solo lo decía por si tenias algo que hacer en casa, entonces no te hubieras molestado.- Termino diciendo Horo moviendo las manos de un lado a otro.

Pilika sonrió.- A por eso no te preocupes, además como ya estoy aquí hay que aprovechar.

-¿A-aprovechar dices?.- una gotita salio en la cabeza del Ainu.- ¿a que te refieres?

-Je, ya lo iras sabiendo con el tiempo.

-No se porque no me agrada para nada ese tono de voz

Tocaron a la puerta.- Horo-Horo voy a pasar.- dijo Yoh mientras abría la puerta.- Dice Anna que bajes a desayunar y ¿que si vas a ir a la escuela?. A Pilika ya despertaste, me alegro mucho.

-Gracias por preocuparte y también por cuidar de mi hermano.

-A no tienes nada que agradecer, después de todo ustedes son nuestros amigos.

-Yoh creo que no iré a la escuela ahora, mejor me quedo con Pilika y…

-Nada de eso.- Pilika interrumpió a su hermano.- tienes que ir a la escuela hermano, además no me quedare sola en la pensión.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si.- Asintió la Ainu

-Te traeré algo de desayunar.- Horo se levanto de la silla.

-No esta bien, tu ve a desayunar, yo en seguida bajo para hacerles compañía.

Yoh y Horo bajaron, los demás no los habían esperado mas ya estaban desayunando así que se sentaron para iniciar su alimento, antes de marcharse a la escuela…

-¿Y…?-Hablo la Itako por lo que todos la miraron, algunos con temor.- ¿Cómo esta tu hermana?.- se dirigió al peliazul.

-A… ella esta bien, ya despertó y dijo que bajaría en seguida.

-¿Le preguntaste que hacia allí?.- Ahora era el Tao quien hablo de una manera despectiva lo cual llamo no solo la atención de Horo-Horo, por lo menos ya había pasado poco más de un día que no se dirigían la palabra, esto era inesperado.

-P..pues dijo que estaba … preocupada por mi.

-Ya veo.- Ren no despegaba la vista de Horo y este comenzó a sentirse intimidado, su corazón latía de repente mas rápido y un rubor lleno su rostro por lo que lo volteo rápidamente, si Ren lo veía seguramente se armaría un gran problema, que diría de él, seguramente no volvía a hablarle…

-Esperen un momento.- se dijo mentalmente Horo.- ¿en que estoy pensando? ¿Cómo que que diría Ren de mi? Y que me importa si no vuelve a hablarme… aaaaa!!!! ¿Qué me sucede? .- Horo estaba sudando bastante y movía su cabeza de una lado a otro, los otros solo veían sin decir nada, Ren sabia que esa reacción tenia que ver con él y en cierto modo sentía una satisfacción, lo cual solo hacia que se confundiera mas, simplemente ya no entendía lo que pasaba con él.

-Buenos días a todos!!.- Pilika acababa de bajar y parecía que tenia bastante vida, camino a donde estaba su hermano para sentarse a su lado, esta tomo el brazo de Horo entre los suyos y recostó su cabeza en el hombro del peliazul; Ren coloco su brazo sobre la meza y se recargo en el mientras veía disgustado a Pilika, no sabia porque sentía enojo, pero había algo que no le parecía.- Tengo bastante hambre…

-Deja te sirvo tu plato.- Tamao tomo un plato, lo lleno con arroz y se lo ofreció a Pilika, quien lo tomo gustosa.

-Muchas gracias.

-¿Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo aquí?.- Pregunto Anna, Yoh se atraganto por la pregunta tan fuera de lugar a lo que Manta le dio un golpe en la espalda para que se pasara la comida, una ves recupero el aire hablo.

-A..Anna, ¿esta bien que preguntes eso?

-Por su puesto que si, ya que abarcara otra habitación, por la cual no recibiré nada…-Su semblante serio, ponía muy nervioso a Horo-Horo, intento responder por su hermana pero esta se le adelanto.

-No te preocupes, no vengo por mucho tiempo, lo tengo contado, por eso me marchare tan pronto como sea posible.- Pilika tomo una taza de té y bebió un sorbo, tranquilamente.

-Me parece perfecto, pero mientras quédate en el cuarto de Tamao…

-Tanto escándalo que hizo y va a dormir con Tamao; habitaciones no pierde.- le decía Horo a Chocolove que estaba del otro lado.

-Te estoy escuchando.- Anna no ocupo mirar a Horo para que guardara silencio y continuara su desayuno.- Y sobre el vago de tu hermano.- de nuevo se dirigió a Pilika.- me imagino que lo pondrás a entrenar.- A Horo se le erizo la piel.

Pilika observo a Horo y luego a Anna.- No, él esta bien así, ahora prefiero no forzarlo supongo que será en otro momento.- El Ainu suspiro aliviado, y la sacerdotisa no dijo nada mas.

Llegaron a la escuela y cada quien se fue a sus respectivos salones, Yoh, Lyserg y Manta por su lado y Ren, Horo y Anna por el suyo, realmente por los pasillos este ultimo grupo se veía extraño, ninguno tenia nada en común ya que mientras caminaban, Horo no paraba de hablar a pesar de que ninguno de los otros dos lo volteaba a ver, de ves en cuando Ren le daba un golpe y cuando ya era demasiado entraba Anna a callarlo.

Las clases transcurrieron normal y parecían interminables pero por fin llego el receso, todos salieron para tomar aire y desayunar, Horo-Horo estaba guardando sus cosas cuando una persona se acerco, haciendo que volteara…

-¿Ren?.- Lo miro sorprendido.

-¿Terminaste los deberes?.- Pregunto el chino muy serio.

-S..Si.- estaba nervioso.

-Entonces vamos…- Ren desvió la vista y Horo sintió un vuelco en el estomago.- digo que vayamos a desayunar.

-A… Claro, jejeje eso era.-Rió nervioso.

-¿Pues que estabas pensando?

-Nada, nada en especial.- el Ainu se rasco la cabeza

-Oigan, ¿van a venir?.- Llamo Yoh que estaba en la entrada del salón junto con los demás esperando.

-¡Si!.- Horo se levanto y coloco su mochila en su asiento, luego viendo a Ren sonrió y le hablo antes de seguir caminando.- Bien vamos Ren, sino se terminara nuestro descanso y no podremos desayunar nada.

-Ja, es en lo único que piensas, como se nota que no tienes prioridades en el mundo más que comer….- Ren también sonrió.

-¡Oye ¿Qué estas intentando decir?!

-Lo que escuchaste que acaso no fui muy obvio.

-¿Entonces estas diciendo que soy un glotón? Eh cabeza de pico.

-¡No lo estaba intentando, te lo dije, bestia!.- Ambos echaban fuego, faltaba poco para que se agarraran a golpes, sin embargo esto no parecía molestar a Yoh o a los demás, todo lo contrario se divertía.

-Ji,ji,ji,ji,ji, me alegra que hayan vuelto a como eran antes, ya comenzaba a extrañar sus peleas.

-Si, yo igual.- dijo el ingles.- solo espero que no llegue más lejos este pleito o el director se molestara.

Se junto el grupo en un jardín y se sentaron debajo de un árbol, donde estaba fresco y tranquilo, la brisa era suave y esto lo hacia tan apacible. El Asakura estaba recargado en el tronco del árbol con su prometida a un lado y Manta al otro leyendo un libro como era costumbre en él. Ren tomaba sus alimentos en silencio y claro no podía faltar su botella de leche, Horo-Horo platicaba muy animado con Lyserg y este simplemente correspondía a su plática sonriendo y asintiendo.

-Ji,ji,ji,ji,ji, y cuando el maestro le dijo a Taichi que había puesto bay en lugar de bye, eso fue muy gracioso.- Decía Yoh a Manta y su prometida sin parar de reír.

-Hay Yoh.- Se lamento el pequeño Manta.- Si tú también lo escribiste así en tu cuaderno de notas.

-Bueno también fue divertido.- Anna se sintió avergonzada del comentario de su prometido, por lo que salio una gotita en su cabeza.

-Vaya si creen que eso es vergonzoso, deberían ver a Horo-Horo en la clase de matemáticas.- El Usui al escuchar su nombre paro la oreja para saber si no se había equivocado.- Seré sincero, es un idiota para esa materia.- Bien no había escuchado su nombre pero cuando Ren hablaba de esa manera era seguro que se refería a él.

Horo se giro al chino molesto.- REN….- El Tao también lo vio, pero se extraño al no ver expresión en el rostro del Ainu, y de pronto se puso muy pálido, sus pupilas se dilataron y de un salto se levanto tirando la comida que tenia en las piernas, los demás no habían notado nada en Horo hasta que vieron que su desayuno estaba por todo el pasto y fue en ese momento que Horo salio corriendo en dirección contraria de donde tenia la vista.

-¿Horo-Horo?.- Yoh veía sin entender la reacción de su amigo.

Ren no espero y salio detrás de este, para alcanzarlo; necesitaba saber que le estaba sucediendo.

Seguía corriendo, quería ir a la salida de la escuela, no quería estar ahí, llamo a Kororo, pero no respondio, era verdad su espíritu se quedo en casa; "Que idiota" pensó, porque no había llevado a su espíritu con él, pensó que no llegaría a necesitarlo en la escuela. La campana que señalaba el término del descanso sonó, pero no le tomo importancia, sin embargo al tomar la decisión de no poder destruir la entrada, entro de nuevo en la escuela.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me siento así?.- Por fin ceso de correr, pero era debido a que estaba en un pasillo sin salida, estando quieto noto que las manos le temblaban y las cerro en puño, para que parara.- ¿Realmente era él?.- se recargo en la barda y tapo con sus temblorosas manos su cara. Escucho unos pasos que se acercaban poco a poco a él y no quiso mirar y entonces los pasos dejaron de oírse, aun así no quito sus manos de la cara y ahora era su cuerpo entero el que temblaba.

-Horo-Horo….- Esa voz… definitivamente esa voz le gustaba; al escucharlo de cierto modo se sintió mas tranquilo, bajo sus manos lentamente y se asomaron una lagrimas que era imposible disimular.

-R.. Ren.- Horo simplemente no parecía él, ya no había una sonrisa, ni unos ojos inocentes, ni si quiera la cara tonta o distraída que ponía en veces.

Ren sintió un dolor enorme en el pecho, ¿Por qué estaba así? ¿Qué era lo que sucedía con Horo? Y no nada mas al Usui sino con él, se sentía destrozado de ver a Horo así y sin poder contenerse lo abrazo, aferrándose fuertemente, Horo ni si quiera reacciono y cayo en el suelo junto con Ren, el pasillo estaba vació, pero realmente no importaba si había gente caminando; la manera en la que el Tao veía a Horo era distinta, reflejaba preocupación y… deseo.

Estando Ren sobre el peliazul y sin reflexionar en sus acciones se acerco más a este, coloco una de sus manos sobre su rostro, pero en un intento desesperado de apaciguar tantas emociones sus labios se rozaron, el Ainu se estremeció, aunque la sensación que tuvo la disfruto, fue Ren quien decidió mantener la distancia, pero Horo no pudo resistirse y se acerco hasta que ese roce se convirtió en un beso, se formo una mezcla de sentimientos en su pecho… El peliazul abrazo a Ren para acortar la distancia aun más y este último subió su mano libre hasta la cabeza del Usui para intensificar aquella muestra de cariño, de amor…

-¿Amor…?.- Se repitió el Tao en la cabeza y esto lo hizo volver a la realidad, separándose de Horo con un leve retroceso y alejándose de su cuerpo, el otro se veía agitado pero decía en realidad el también lo estaba y lo peor de todo es que le había gustado y si por su cuerpo fuera ya estaría besándolo de nuevo, por fin parecía que Horo también acababa de reaccionar ya que se había puesto completamente rojo, aunque no despegaba la vista del chino.- ¿q…que acabo de hacer?.- se reclamo Ren mentalmente… Ahora si que estaba asustado, porque acababa de entender sentimientos que lo atormentaban desde hace días, pero lo que mas le asustaba era la idea de que pensaría Horo.

**Continuara…**

Aaahhhh… por fin pude tenerlo listo, perdón por la tardanza no era mi intención, pero la Universidad si quita bastante tiempo y por si fuera poco, perdí la inspiración cuando recién comencé a escribirlo, pero aquí esta y ya estoy trabajando en el "Capitulo 6" que es la tercera parte de **Encuentros predestinados**, aunque esta el misterio sobre estas personas que buscan a Horo y por eso se revelaran algunos misterios de estos…

Espero que les haya gustado este capi también, como verán ya comencé a mover la relación en serio (aunque solo fue al final, pero bueno algo es algo que no) ya de aquí comienza lo mejor de esta pareja (o por lo menos eso digo yo XD).

No olviden dejar **Reviews **por favor me interesa mucho su opinión y además me inspira bastante X3… Y ahora a contestar Review:

Narien:

Aaa ya por fin aquí esta, algo corto porque la verdad le corte algunas cosas y otras las guarde para el capitulo 6, si me gusta hacer que la Itako le haga la vida imposible a todos, aun no llego a lo de Haruna muy claro que digamos, pero pronto…

Gracias por no dejar de leer mi fic amiga y por la paciencia, espero y te guste el capitulo, es muy importante tu opinión recuerda y sobre nuestro fic, estoy muy lenta perdón… pero ya estoy en eso, bueno nos vemos cuídate y échale ganas a la escuela Bye.

Tamao Nishan:

Perdóname!!!! Me tarde bastante, ya dije que no era mi intención, y de verdad no pensé que la universidad acabara con mi tiempo, pero no te preocupes q no pienso dejarlo. Aquí el quinto capitulo y como dije, estoy preparando ya el sexto, ojala y si te haya gustado como los otros, muchas gracias por seguir mi fic me alegra mucho recibir tus reviews y espero recibir muchos mas aun… cuídate y espero tu review BYE

Por lo mismo de que ya estoy trabajando con el siguiente capitulo no pienso tardarme, además de que estoy a punto de salir de vacaciones así que tengo planeado adelantar un poco el fic, en ese tiempo… Bueno y sin mas me despido. Cuídense!!!

**Y no olviden dejar Reviews…**


	6. Encuentros Predestinados 3

Su respiración era agitada y le era imposible despegar la vista del otro

**Gomene **por el retraso, simplemente no puedo evitarlo, vaya que soy irresponsable, de verdad que voy a intentar ser mas constante y también muchísimas gracias por sus reviews creanme me inspiran muuuucho, así que no olviden dejarlos siiiiiiii, gracias y ahora si a lo que vienen a leer el fic.

**Capitulo 6: Encuentros Predestinados (Tercera Parte)**

Su respiración era agitada y al mismo tiempo imposible despegar la vista del otro.

Como hubiese deseado que los muros de la escuela fueran rojos y no blancos para disimular el color de su piel, su cuerpo fue invadido por una sensación que no lograba comprender, Horo estaba muy nervioso; abundaba el silencio y el lugar estaba rodeado de un ambiente tenso, y de un momento a otro el chino se levanto con intenciones de marcharse.

-REN.- Su boca reacciono sola y el nombrado paro.

-No digas nada Horo-Horo, eso no debe salir de este lugar.- Ni si quiera lo miro.

-Pero… Ren.- El Ainu seguía mirando la espalda de Ren, sabia que quería decirle algo, pero aun no estaba seguro de lo que era.

Dio un paso mas.- Esto fue un error, un impulso, no lo tomes a mal Hoto…- y dicho esto se marcho.

Horo-Horo se quedo en el suelo, siguiendo a Ren mientras se alejaba; ¿Que era lo que acababa de decir? Que había sido un error, un impulso…

El timbre sonó y todos salieron de sus respectivos salones, las clases habían terminado, era la mejor parte de ir a la escuela (por mi eso es XD). Ren seguía sentado en su lugar, observando con la vista perdida el sitio del peliazul, el cual estaba vació desde q termino el receso; el profesor pregunto por eso, pero nadie supo contestarle donde estaba Horo.

-Ren.- Yoh ahora estaba frente al chino, moviendo la mano de arriba abajo

-¿Uh?.- Salio de su extraño trance y regreso su postura indiferente.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Pues irnos, ya es la hora de la salida ¿Qué acaso no estas en el mundo real?.- Se ensancho su sonrisa y dio unas palmaditas en su espalda, en seguida reviso toda el aula y se volvió a Ren.- umm ¿y Horo-Horo?

Se levanto de golpe.- Yo que se, que duerma en la misma habitación no significa que sea su niñera, pensé que ya lo había mencionado.

-Parece que se le hizo muy fácil salirse de las clases.- La rubia le saco un susto al moreno al aparecer detrás de él.

-A..Anna.- Yoh se coloco la mano en el corazón, tomo un poco de aire y volvió a calmarse.- entonces ¿no entro a clases después del receso?

-No, aun que te aseguro que no es de mi interés lo que haga de su vida, ahora vamonos que te toca hacer la cena.- La Itako lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y se lo llevo a rastras.

-Pero si todavía falta muuuchooo.- Yoh le pidió ayuda a Ren con la mirada, pero este simplemente lo ignoro, aunque Anna no le diera miedo sabía que no le convenía enfrentarse a ella, hasta él mismo tenia sus restricciones en eso.

En cambio permaneció inmóvil de pie junto a su pupitre y se volvió a girar al lugar del Ainu.

Suspiro amargamente.- ¿Qué es lo que va a suceder desde ahora Horo-Horo? Y ¿Dónde demonios te metiste?

Mientras tanto en uno de los tantos parques de Funbari cierto Ainu caminaba sin rumbo fijo, su vista permanecía puesta en el suelo, no le había costado tanto trabajo salir de la escuela sin que lo vieran; entonces paro y una pelota rodó hasta chocar con sus pies, ni si quiera la miro.

-¡OYE!.- Grito un niño.- ¡¿Puedes pasarnos la pelota?!

Horo no reacciono

-¡¡Señor!!.- volvieron a llamar y entonces por fin los escucho

-¿Eh? ¿Señor?.- Se apunto él mismo, tomo la bola y se la lanzo.- ¡Pero que quede claro que no soy un señor!

-¡Esta bien!.- y el niño se fue corriendo

Horo-Horo se sentó en una banca, la única que estaba vacía, situada junto a una fuente con forma de ángel, que escupía agua por la boca y parecía que por la antigüedad también le salía por algunas fracturas en la cabeza y uno de los brazos que alcanzaba a salpicar la banca, si ahí estaba la respuesta de porque nadie se sentaba en ella.

Se levanto un poco para tentarse su parte trasera y como lo sintió estaba mojada ligeramente, suspiro cansado y volvió a sentarse de cualquier manera ya se había mojado así que, que importaba si seguía ahí… ya nada le importaba en ese momento, recargo los codos en las piernas y su cabeza sobre sus manos, se sentía realmente triste y lo peor de todo es que seguía sin entender con claridad la razón, sabia que había sido Ren, pero ¿Por qué?

De nuevo se le escapo un suspiro, se había dado cuenta de que últimamente lo hacia mucho.- ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer ahora?.- Se presiono las sien

-Quizás yo pueda ayudarte con eso-

Horo reacciono al escuchar una voz tan cerca de él, aunque no lo suficiente rápido, ya que fue tomado con fuerza del brazo y volvió a caer en la banca, entonces se giro para mirar a la persona y sus pupilas se dilataron, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo y volvió a cerrarse, en ese instante no se articulaba ninguna palabra en su mente, mas que "pánico".

-¿Qué sucede? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma y eso ya es muy común en ti ¿no es así?

-Da..Daniel.- Soltó en un alarido, él pelirrojo estaba sentado a su lado sin despegar la vista de este.-¿Qué.. que estas haciendo aquí?

-Supongo que no vas a creerme si te dijera que nada mas pasaba por casualidad.- Sonrió de forma cínica, lo que altero mas al peliazul.- Te marchaste sin despedir, así que me dije ¿Por qué no hacerle una visita para saber como esta?.- Su tono de voz parecía burla

-Daniel no…- desvió la cabeza e intento safarse de agarre.- Cómo desearía que Kororo estuviera aquí ahora mismo

-Ven los demás se mueren por verte, no tienes idea de cuanto.- Se puso de pie y levanto al mismo tiempo a Horo, este puso resistencia aunque parecía no funcionar mucho.

-¡¡No quiero!!- Sin pensarlo dos veces mordió con todas sus fuerzas el brazo que lo tenia prisionero, Daniel lo soltó para presionarse la resiente herida y Horo salio disparado hacia quien sabe donde.- Cualquier lado será mejor que estar con él; que no me atrape, que no me atrape, que no me atrape…- Se repetía una y otra vez, y se detuvo.- La pensión, debo regresar a la pensión.- Entonces miro en una dirección y después en otra y en otra, y una gotita callo de su cabeza.- ¡NO ES POSIBLE!.- Se revolvió el cabello.- ¡No tengo ni una pizca de idea de donde estoy! ¿¡Como se supone que llegare a la pensión!?

Escucho pasos aproximarse detrás de él, su angustia regreso se recargo en la barda manteniendo el silencio a excepción de su respiración que cada vez era mas agitada.

En un segundo los pasos cesaron y Horo salio de nuevo, para seguir buscando el camino a la pensión y entonces vio su solución…

-Un teléfono.- metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, en busca de suelto y bingo, tenia lo suficiente, se acerco al teléfono y como pudo, debido a que le temblaban un poco las manos, metió el dinero y marco el numero.- Contesten, contesten, contesten…- Golpeaba con el dedo la caseta continuamente hasta que el tono de marcado paro.

-Aguas Termales de Funbari, ¿en que puedo servirle?.- Se escucho la voz de Manta, al otro lado de la bocina.

-¿Manta? .- Aunque intento no sonar alterado no lo consiguió.- Soy Horo-Horo…

-¿Horo-Horo? ¿Dónde estas? Hace rato que debías de haber regresado a casa…

-Manta, necesito ayuda.

-¿Qué sucede? Me estas asustando.- Manta se quejo y un ruido raro se escucho en el teléfono.

-Horo-Horo.- Ahora era la voz del chino, la que estaba en la bocina, Horo-Horo sintió un vuelco en el estomago.

-Ren….- Tomo aire.- Ayúdame.- Dijo en un intento sofocado, para esto Ren se lleno de preocupación.

-¿Dónde estas Horo-Horo?.- Entonces la voz de Horo cambio a un sonido sofocado y la siguió un continuo pi-pi-pi-pi-pi.- ¡HORO-HORO! ¡¡HORO!! .- Al no escuchar respuesta arrojo el teléfono contra la mesa con tal fuerza que logro romper una parte de esta.

Yoh fue el primero en acercarse.- Ren ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde esta Horo?

-No tengo idea.- Tomo una chamarra se la coloco en la espalda y camino a la puerta.- Pero no pienso esperar a que vuelva a llamar.

-Además de que no podría hacerlo pue.- Hablo Chocolove que sostenía el teléfono ahora por la mitad.

-También voy, Annita quédate por si regresa.- Anna asintió; Yoh se quito sus acostumbrados audífonos del cuello (bueno ahora son una versión mejorada esta bien) y los coloco sobre una silla ubicada en la entrada.

Chocolove se unió a ellos junto con Manta y desaparecieron por la entrada.

Anna miro a Tamao que no dejaba de visualizar la puerta con preocupación.

-Me pregunto si estará bien el joven Horo-Horo.

-Tranquila regresaran todos, ya lo veras. Por cierto ¿Dónde esta Pilika?

-¿Ah?, ahora que lo menciona señorita Anna, no lo se…

El teléfono le fue arrebatado de las manos y colocado en su lugar, lo que dio por terminada la llamada.

-¿Te crees muy listo Horo-Horo?.- El pelirrojo tomo al Ainu por el rostro, obligándolo a mirarlo.- Sabes que detesto a las personas que se pasan de listos; recuerdas que por esa misma razón Haruna murió.

Con el simple hecho de la mención de ese nombre regresaron a su mente muchos recuerdos, pero todos dolorosos y como si hubiese perdido la voluntad comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, ya no podía poner resistencia, de hecho ya no podía ni pensar que estaba sucediendo, sintió un mareo y que perdía la conciencia pero no llego a mas, seguía conciente, si así podría llamarse al estado de shock en el que se encontraba.

Daniel lo cargo en brazos, el sitio donde estaban era casi desolado a esas horas, el sol se había ocultado por completo y prácticamente no había gente en esos momentos, era una calle larga y empinada y no había casas solo muros.

-Las cosas se dan mejor cuando no me atacas, ahora solo vamonos…- Avanzaron obviamente en silencio por unos minutos y entonces algo hizo parar a Daniel y una enorme bola de fuego cayo delante de él.- ¿Quién…?

-No estoy seguro de si sea conveniente que te lleves a la fuerza a una persona y menos en ese estado.- Había alguien sentado arriba de uno de los muros, era imposible divisarlo ya que estaba oscuro.

-¿Quién eres?.- Daniel estaba enojado y el fuego que aun estaba encendido frente a este sirvió para hacer reaccionar a Horo-Horo.

-¿Qué quien soy?.- Salto del muro, para que la luz del fuego lo iluminara.- Mi nombre es Hao Asakura.- Y con su pose de superioridad sonrió…

**Fin del capitulo 6: Encuentros Predestinados (Tercera Parte)**

Lo se estuvo muy corto, pero tuve que dejarlo hasta aquí, por obvias razones… Muy bien a todas (dos) se ofrecen sugerencias, no es que no sepa que poner, pero si hay algo q quieran solo díganlo y sirve que me ayudaran también jejejeje XD , yo ya veré que puedo sacar, gracias por leer y de nuevo perdón, ahora si prometo que no me tardo en el siguiente capi, estoy de vacaciones y si me dan sugerencias me inspirare…

Espero sus Reviews y gracias de nuevo

Reviews

**Sad.Whisper**aquí esta la continuación, perdón por tardarme, pero hay ya ni excusa tengo, lo siento y espero que te haya gustado el capi, ahora si actualizare pronto el sig capi OK

**Narien**Por fin amiga, perdón por hacerte esperar, espero q haya sido de tu agrado el capitulo, la verdad se me complico el final yo te lo dije jejejeje…

Echarme porras y presióname para seguir escribiendo rápido, te lo dejo de tarea y también intentare trabajar en el nuestro (Esq. lo estoy buscando, no lo encuentro)

**iriel san **perdón iriel san te falle pero por fin lo subí y te prometo q lo continuo pronto el sig capi, esta vez no te fallare, sigue leyendo si y te cuidas

**Aska **Gracias por entenderme, la universidad me quita mucho tiempo (absorbe mi vida) pero aquí esta el capi y como ya dije no tardare en actualizar lo prometo ahora si… gracias por tu review me anima y espero q me dejes otro te cuidas y hasta el sig capi

**Miri **Hola Miri gracias por tu review espero q no te molestara q tardara tanto en subirlo ahora prometo no tardar con el siguiente capi… cuídate y gracias de nuevo por apoyarme en mi fic.

Bueno sin mas me despido y hasta el próximo capitulo se me cuidan todos y en serio que si desean dejar sugerencias para algo solo díganme OK… bye bye


End file.
